


Powerless

by Joey_Lanuza



Category: RWBY, a sort of power rangers 2017 crossover
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Lanuza/pseuds/Joey_Lanuza
Summary: Blake and Winter are all that remain of their old team of Power Rangers, but a secret that hangs between them threatens to tear the new team apart. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora must learn to help both of them as well as uncover the truth, but they also must learn to take up the mantle of the new Power Rangers. When evil returns, will they too fall? Power Rangers AU.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Others to come
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Teenagers with Attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the full version of Powerless! This will be updated whenever, and stuff. So, yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Will contain danger, romance, language, mature content, disturbing scenes, and other things that will justify being labeled as Mature. Might contain sex scenes later, but I don't know yet. Eventual Bumblebee for certain, but other than that, I have no idea what pairings are going to happen.
> 
> With love,  
> Korrupted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own RWBY or the characters.

Running. Running. Running. Blake couldn't run fast enough in her fear, her helmet catching the debris that sprayed her from the exploding dirt. Her legs burned from how hard and fast she was moving, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. She had to get to the others.

"Coco! Pyrrha!" She shouted through the communications system in her helmet, her voice laced with the panting of growing fatigue. _"GUYS, IT'S AN AMBUSH, PLEASE COME IN!"_

How could she have been so blind? How could she have agreed to split up like this? If anything happened to them, she would never forgive herself.

The monster behind her roared, making the earth below her feet shake, nearly knocking her to the ground. Blake had to fight, but it would cost her precious time to do so. She wanted to keep running, but combat was inevitable; she could do it now, or hope that she wouldn't collapse when she tried to fight later.

Blake turned, standing her ground as she looked up at the creature, her visor already working to scan for weak points, her hand flexing as she started to materialize her weapon.

"Ahhh... Kitty cat." It grinned at her, a toothy smile of fangs greeting her. "Wanna dance?"

Blake sized up the mutated Roman, barely able to recognize his signature hat and blue eye under the hideous changes. What had Cinder done to her own right-hand man? It was unforgivable.

Suddenly, a yowl of a wild cat filled the air, Blake's panther mecha leaping at her foe. She could feel how it wanted her to keep running, and after a nod to her loyal partner, she heeded it. She still needed to find Jaune, Cardin, Pyrrha, and Coco. She needed help.

"Winter! Winter, come in!" She shouted, heading into the woods that her visor could sense the others were in. "Damn it, Winter! Now is _not_ the time to do your fucking brooding, lone-wolf, Batman bullshit! I need your help!"

* * *

"Blake, wake up. Hey, _hey!"_

Blake shot awake, swinging her fists in a panic, already shouting in fear. "Get away from them! Leave them alone!"

Another set of hands struggled to catch the incredibly fast strikes nearly to fast to track. And yet, they were keeping up with her flurry of attacks. "Blake! It's me," the voice urged, slowly becoming less hazy as the fog of nightmare lifted. "Winter. Blake, you're safe. You're safe."

Blake finally stopped fighting, blinking in her half sat up state, finally seeing the older woman in her dimly lit vision. She could hear how wildly she was panting still, feel her heart pounding violently in her ears, but she could still hear the agonized shrieks of the others over it all. She could still feel her blade sinking into them. She could still see them dead before her.

"Get away from me." Blake hissed, her feline ears flat on her head.

"Lights, on." Winter commanded, leaning away from the younger girl slightly.

The lights came on with surge of power, flooding bright light where the emergency lights had barely allowed sight previously. The pile of blankets that Blake had been sleeping in was strewn violently all over what seemed to be a bedroom, six beds filled the room, their color coded fitted sheets exposed from having their matching blankets stolen. The walls had pictures plastered all over them; some from cameras, others that were hand drawn, and some were posters that seemed to be a mix of various tastes. Both Blake and Winter were in the very center of the room, where a large area of formerly open space had been claimed by what seemed to be a nest of clothes and blankets, Blake atop it all.

"Blake, please," Winter began in an imploring voice. "relax. It's me."

Those amber orbs were ice cold, their gaze haunted and full of distrust. "Exactly. Just go away. Don't you have a happy family to go home and play with?"

Blue eyes narrowed in frustration. "That's not fair, Blake."

"Yeah, well look who's talking."

Winter stood, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Blake, would you just stop this? I'm allowed to be concerned about you and check on you. I've told you god knows how many times that you would be more than welcome to live in the mansion with me and my family."

 _"You,"_ Blake spat the word out like venom, "are not my family. I buried my family. I'm guarding my only friend, and he's dying. You lost being able to call yourself my friend, let alone _family_."

No matter how many times she had heard it, Winter always felt those words like a knife in her heart. "Alright, Blake. I'm checking on Zordon, and then I'll go. I'll be back later to check on you again."

She turned and left the room, entering what seemed to be a command room. The panels and monitors seemed to be flickering slightly, their power tied to the slowly fading life source of their guide. Winter halted in front of a tube of milky glass, placing her hand on it and willing it to become clear.

Inside lay a wizened, old figure, his skin a sickly white, his face covered with wrinkles. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, recalling how he used to be strong enough to project an image of his face onto that very tube to help teach them how to save the world, guiding them to become better people.

With a tired sigh, Winter removed her hand, the glass once more that opaque, milky hue. If he could regain consciousness, she knew he would be so disappointed in her. She wondered if like Blake, Zordon would be unable to forgive her. Would he take away the power that had been given to her? Strip her of what made her a ranger?

Winter turned back towards the exit, looking at the old spray paint that shouted names at her in various colors. In yellow was Jaune, pink was Coco, Cardin written in blue, Pyrrha in red, Blake in black, and her own name in white. Closer to where her morpher would teleport her back to the cliffs, all six colors were used to write in various handwriting joined into one message; _We are the Super Dweebs!_

A tiny smirk tugged at her lips like it always did, tinged with a sharp stab of regret. If she could take it all back, she would. She could still remember how Blake looked when she had found her in that cave, crying. She never could forget it, not even after three years of wishing she could.

_-Winter walked in a daze through the trees, her white wolf helmet held loosely in her hand as she blankly stared up at the bright, sunny sky. It was such a beautiful day; so warm, and clear. And it was all a terrible lie. If this was a Hollywood film, it would be a bleak, overcast day, probably with a thunderstorm booming around her. But there was no prophetic fallacy in the real world, no matter how much her life seemed like a drug induced action movie._

_She didn't want to go to the cave, she truly didn't, and yet her feet refused to change their course. And so she marched on like a zombie, staring at the sky, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. What was it going to be like for her now? What would she do? Hell, what could she do? No one would believe the truth, and nothing could ever change it. Silence would remain the best option._

_Her head limply moved to look in front of her, staring at the cave as hot tears finally fell from her blue eyes, leaving trails along her porcelain skin. How she wanted to run from there. Winter wanted nothing more than to flee to her home, and never come out of her room again._

_A sob echoed from the cavern, and without a moment of hesitation, Winter dropped her helmet, running into the shallow cave as quickly as possible. She didn't care if it was a trap; she knew that voice. Her legs refused to stop until she came upon the end of the cavern, light filtering in from a large hole in the ceiling to illuminate the scene before her._

_Blake knelt on the rocky floor, her body bent forward, her entire posture that of a broken spirit. Her armor was gone, revealing her normal clothes covered in dirt and blood, her body shuddering and heaving with sobs. Even her ears were slightly limp in despair. Laying around her in large swatches of their own blood were the other rangers, their bodies twisted, mutated, covered in what seemed to be veins of red that lay under their skin, helmets strewn around the cavern. The source of the corruption seemed to be from stones that were jutting from terrible wounds, as if they had been violently stabbed with them. What Winter found most horrific, were the eyes of the corpses; they were completely black, soulless. Shells of the lively teens they had once been._

_Her boot scuffed the rocks as she took a stumbling step forwards, Blake slowly looking up at her. The tortured, dead seeming amber orbs locked with horrified ice blue, both of the crying teens staring at each other for several seconds. Finally, Blake took in a shuddering breath, her eyes showing just how lost, broken, and utterly betrayed she felt._

_"Winter..." She choked out through sobs, the pain in her voice damning to the older woman.-_

Winter choked on a sob as she covered her mouth, desperately trying to push away the horrible memories. No matter how much it hurt her, how could she blame Blake for hating her? She quickly walked to where the path abruptly ended, her morpher glowing and encasing her in a white light, taking her to the cliff side so she could go to the Schnee Tech headquarters and bury herself in her work.

* * *

Yang walked along her sister and friends, Ruby chattering happily with Weiss as she and Nora debated the finer points of which Mortal Kombat game was a blight to the franchise. While she held fast that it had to be Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Nora was adamant that it had to be Mortal Kombat Special Forces. To be fair, both had been great ideas gone terribly wrong.

 _"Ooooh._ Look, guys." Ruby called out, pointing at an old cavern. "Isn't that the haunted cave?"

Yang followed the finger, frowning. "Eh... Yeah. I think it is." For some reason, it always filled her with a deep dread. "We should go, though. This place always creeped me out."

Weiss nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Yeah. I second that."

However, Nora and Ruby scoffed. "But _Yaaaang_ ," Nora started, "what's so creepy about a cave?"

Weiss grit her teeth. "It's... not what's creepy about it, but what it's associated with. Three years ago, four high schoolers and a middle schooler went missing from our city." A bit of color drained from her face. "My sister, Winter, was friends with them. She came home one day a mess, crying and saying that something had happened in the cave, and that no one could find her friends. Cops found their blood and really weird crystals in the cave, but no bodies. Winter wasn't really ever the same afterwards."

Yang nodded. "The middle schooler was in my art class. Really quiet Faunus girl. I think her foster family didn't even report her missing for like, a week. Apparently, they hadn't noticed she was gone or something; I can't really remember. They lost the ability to foster after that, if I remember right." She grinned playfully. "Guess the feds don't approve of people not noticing that foster kids are missing like that."

Ruby frowned slightly. "I barely remember that."

Yang scruffled her sister's hair. "You were like... eleven or twelve. It was a lot, and Dad tried to keep you from hearing about it."

Nora blinked. "Wow. I never even knew about that." Her gaze went back to the cave. "That sounds... awful. Finding your friends dead. Or even just losing them."

Weiss worried her sleeve absently, nodding. "Yeah. Winter became really buried in school work, and with Grandpa's company when she finally starting being able to be around other people again. She never talks about it with anyone, not even me, really." Her eyes glanced at the cave again. "We should go. It's really creeping me out."

The others all eagerly agreed, walking quickly from the cave, altering their course to the cliff side.

* * *

Blake walked around the command center, her tired eyes looking from monitor to monitor, trying to figure out how to save Zordon. Ever since that day, he had fallen into a coma, and deteriorated steadily over the years. She had to reverse his condition somehow, but she didn't even know what had caused it. How could she save him from an unknown enemy?

Her foot caught on a grate, tripping her slightly. Her mind was filled with images of the cave, hearing the screeches of her team, then grunts of their corrupted bodies as they attacked her. She tried to push herself back up, but she found herself back in the cave, her helmet far from her as her gloved hands shook violently.

Blake turned, seeing Coco walking towards her, the red veins glowing eerily along her neck, face, and her pink armor. Her normally playful brown eyes were black, void of even the whites.

"Coco...?" She whimpered, looking at the others as they started twitching on the ground. This was a horrific nightmare- it had to be.

"No... No, no, please," she begged, backing away from both Coco and Jaune as they drew their weapons on her. "please, guys! It's me! It's Blake! Wake up, _PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

"Wake up... Wake up..." Blake found herself whimpering in a trembling voice, shaking with Gambol Shroud in her hands, the barrel pointed at no one. Once again, she was back at the command center, wild eyed and afraid. "Wake... up..."

She thought she heard something behind her, turning to be met with Cardin as he bared down on her in the cave, the crystal pulsing as it jut out from his throat, his vacant expression making her skin crawl. The blood colored crystal seemed alive, the shifting reds turning to sickly maroon, then to an unsettling greyish purple. It looked like anime blood gone horribly wrong, and like any other normal person, Blake found herself unwilling to hurt her own friends; even if they seemed like they were going to kill her. "Please, don't... Don't come any closer... Cardin, please? Please, don't..." She sobbed, her weapon almost falling from her shaking hands.

Suddenly, Blake felt something clip her shoulder painfully hard, making her stumble. She glanced behind her to see Miló embedded in the rocks, turning back to see a black eyed Pyrrha straightening up from throwing it at her, the crystal's corruption spreading like a virus over the red armor on her body.

In that moment, Blake knew that Winter wasn't coming. No one was going to save her from her own friends; the people she admired, and considered her family. If she was going to survive, she was going to have to save herself, and to do that, she had to do the unthinkable. The unbearable.

"I... I'm so... so sorry..." She sobbed, looking at Pyrrha through the haze of tears. She was fourteen years old, fighting a battle no one knew existed, and now...

Now she would have to kill her own friends.

Her hands were barely able to hold her weapon, turning to face Coco. "Pl-ple-ease... Forg-g-gi-ve me..." She begged as her barrel trained on her, pulling the trigger with a scream of sorrow.

A shot rang out from the command center, Blake snapping out of the flashback in a blind panic. She spun around almost wildly, shaking and crying as she tried to locate her attackers, finding herself utterly alone in the command center. She fell to her knees, curling her body into a ball as she sobbed. How could she go on like this; always not quite sure what was real or in her head?

A soft metallic clinking moved towards her along the grates, not halting until a hard force gently brushed against her shoulder.

Blake reached out a trembling hand to stroke the cool metal of her zord, the once gigantic creature now only the size of a house cat. Ever since she had lost her team, it wouldn't return to it's normal size, and after so long in isolation, it was her only comfort. A metallic mewl escaped it, and Blake pulled it into her arms, holding it close.

How could this go on? How much longer until she well and truly lost her mind?

In her pain, she didn't notice the flicker of color that appeared in Zordon's tube. She didn't see how they glowed faintly. She didn't see the red, pink, yellow, or blue lights that seemed to watch her as they hovered in the frosted tube. She didn't see how they moved upwards and vanished.

* * *

"Yang, just come back, okay? It's really dangerous!" Weiss pleaded, clearly worried.

"She's right, Yang. Just come on!" Ruby called out.

"C'mon, I wanna do it next!" Nora goaded, almost bouncing with energy.

Yang was walking along an old fallen tree, arms stretched for balance as she swayed on the very unsteady wood. It wasn't like she was even using it to go anywhere; the tree just had fallen to lay mostly over the edge of the cliff side, precariously attached to the earth by dead roots, nothing below but the water of the ocean far below.

Yang slowly spun around on the wood, hearing Nora cheer her on while Weiss and Ruby gasped and begged her to come back. Even though there was another few yards of tree left, she felt like she had pushed her luck enough already, slowly making her way back to the cliff. Carefully, she stepped on the creaking timber, halting when her balance left her.

After a deep breath, Yang took three more small steps, and then jumped onto the sturdy cliff, standing up with a grin. "Ta-da!"

"Okay, my turn!" Nora gleefully cackled, scrambling up onto the wood with a wide grin.

Eagerly, perhaps a bit too eagerly, Nora bounced along the wood, not caring how it creaked ominously under her very overly confident footsteps.

"Nora, please stop it!" Ruby pleaded.

Nora turned around and grinned as if she wasn't currently risking a free fall to her own death. "Oh, come on. This thing's been here for-"

"Don't you fucking _dare!"_ Weiss interrupted angrily. "I don't care how long it's been there; it's rotting, and could easily choose today to stop being there for you two assholes to walk on!"

Yang shrugged at Weiss apologetically, "I like the rush." She turned back to Nora. "But seriously, come back. You've done it better than me, okay? You win."

Nora shook her head. "I wanna go a bit further. Just relax, okay?"

"You are walking on a rotting, dead tree that is hanging off the edge of a cliff, pushing your luck against gravity, and the fucking ocean." Weiss snapped, her voice high pitched with fear as her arms gestured wildly. "It's pretty hard to fucking _relax!"_

Nora waved her off absently, taking another bouncing step towards the end of the log, whistling cheerfully.

A sudden cracking sound made all of them freeze, horror choking them before the three on the cliff started screeching at Nora in near unison.

"Nora, _move it!_ "

"Hurry up, you _dolt!"_

 _"Please_ hurry!"

Nora turned and dashed back as fast as her balance would allow, jumping as the log snapped in half, plummeting down into the ocean below. Her feet hit the grass near the edge, and Weiss' hand grabbed her shirt to pull her even further onto land, both of them falling over from how hard Weiss had yanked. For several moments, nobody said anything, until Nora started laughing almost gleefully. "That was fun! I wanna do that _again!_ "

Weiss growled before lunging at her, slapping her arms and shoulders in fury. "You fucking _dolt!_ You could have died, and you want to do it _again?!_ Are you dense, or just have a death wish? Never, ever, ever, _ever_ do that to us _again!"_

"Awww, but I _like_ doing that!"

"What, giving me a damn heart attack?!"

"Okay you two." Yang sighed as she pulled them apart, Nora still giggling. "That's enough insanity for one day. Who wants to go get ice cream?"

Ruby and Nora instantly brightened up. "Ice cream!"

"Awww yeah. Ice cream, baby!"

"Fine." Weiss seethed, giving Nora one last slap on her shoulder.

Nora threw on an overly dramatic look of agony, holding her arm. "She beats me! Domestic aboose!"

"Come on, you two act like an old married couple." Yang teased, watching Weiss use a humorless deadpan glare at her, Nora distracted by something drifting in the air in front of her. Probably a bit of some plant, or a feather. "Last one to town buys the ice cream."

All of them leapt to their feet, racing towards the path that would take them down to the town again. Ruby pushed herself to try to gain a lead against Yang's long legs, finding instead that the distance only grew by the second. Why did her sister have to be the tallest of them?

 _"Gangwaaaaaaay!"_ Nora called, her voice approaching at an unnaturally fast pace.

Everyone looked back to see Nora haphazardly flying through the air, the large half ring of bark flying behind her telling everyone that she had tried to use it to surf her way down the grass. And, it was also clear that she had failed horrifically. Ruby dove out of the way of the bark, Yang watching her friend in dumbfounded shock as Nora flew towards her, arms milling uselessly. When they finally collided, they both hit the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a halt, groaning in pain.

"Yang!" Ruby called, hurrying to her sister.

"You fucking _dumbass!"_ Weiss shouted in exasperation, stumbling over to Nora. "Are you just that _desperate_ to die today?!"

Nora hissed as she sat up, nursing her left arm with a wince. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Not a great idea."

The moment Weiss gingerly touched the injured arm, the other girl flinched and hissed from pain. "Yang, I'm not a doctor, but her arm could be dislocated, or sprained. Or broken."

"Not broken. Done that before. I think I jammed it on the ground from my totally amazing and planned landing."

Yang sat up and glowered at Nora slightly. "That's what you get for being a damn chaotic neutral."

"Better than a neutral good any day."

Ruby sighed irritably. "Okay, this isn't a campaign, guys. Party alignment aside, you need a doctor." Nora booed at the remark. "So ice cream is postponed, I guess."

"Won't _somebody_ think of the children?!" Yang gasped mockingly.

"Uhhh, guys? What's that?" Weiss questioned in a confused tone.

Everyone looked at her before following her line of sight to a strange multi-hued light in the trees. "Ummmm, I got nothing." Yang admitted. "It looks like a ball of Christmas lights, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby nodded.

The lights twinkled at them almost invitingly, then split into four different colored lights quite suddenly, the four girls all very apprehensive at what it could mean. For a moment, all was still, until the lights zipped towards them at an irrational speed, all four of them trying to hide behind their hands or arms from any possible harm.

It took several moments of waiting for any sort of impact before Ruby realized that nothing had happened to her, slowly peeking out behind her arms to see the lights blinking around in front of them at an insane speed. She barely registered the others also growing both bold and curious enough to look as well as she watched the lights. They blinked to life in front of them, each one in front of a different girl for only a moment or two before vanishing again, only to reappear in front of a different girl. It was as if they were appraising each of them for something, trying to find something before moving on to another one.

The red one blinked back in front of Ruby, but this time, it stayed visible, floating in the air quietly as the other lights continued to flit from girl to girl. Finally, the yellow light came to rest in front of Yang, leaving the blue and pink lights to flicker between Weiss and Nora. The blue light paused before Nora one last time, as if deciding on something, before it flashed back to Weiss, the pink one taking its place.

The lights glowed brightly in front of them, hovering in the air before them as if simply waiting, but none of them knew what they were waiting for. Each of them glanced at each other for reassurance, as if trying to double check that they weren't insane.

"I'm gonna touch it." Yang whispered cautiously, as if worried that the yellow light would somehow hear her and attack.

"Yang," Weiss hissed back, "be careful."

Very hesitantly, Yang reached up and gingerly wrapped her hand around the light, exhaling the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. She felt it solidifying in her grip, flattening. When she opened her hand again, it was a clear yellow stone disc, edged in gold instead of the bright light. The others followed suit, each perplexed as the orb of light transformed into the discs of stone, looking at them intently.

As Ruby held her red disc up to the sky to look through the jewel like stone, she heard Nora chuckling a bit nervously. "W-well… That was a bit anticlimactic."

Suddenly, a sharp tug hit Nora in the chest, causing her to double over slightly, aggravating her already battered shoulder.

 _"Hnnn!"_ She heard Yang grunt, knowing that it wasn't only her.

A soft glow wrapped around each of them, each light the color of the gem they held, and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Winter sighed in her meeting, listening with only half interest to the members of the board, uncaring of how the company stock value had climbed sharply in the last month. The only thing she cared about hated her, and she was incredibly tired from fighting off several armed robbers the night before as the white ranger. If it wasn't frowned upon, she would be more than content to simply doze off in the meeting room.

A sharp tug hit her chest, causing her to openly flinch. The room went silent as the speaker paused, all eyes on her. "Miss Schnee, are you alright?" She inquired.

Winter frowned, blinking as she fought the pull of her morpher to the command center. It took her a few moments to get control of herself before she gave them a polite smile. "Forgive me, but I feel unwell. I must go. I trust that you have everything in hand?"

They all nodded and assured her valiantly as she collected her paperwork, giving them a final nod before leaving the room, heading to her office. If her morpher was calling her, then it might be Blake. Her blood went ice cold; something could have happened to Blake, and she had to get to her fast. She was always the one that was using it to morph and to quickly get to the base at night when she felt the tug in her soul from Blake having a nightmare; it had been years since she had felt a tug like this.

Winter passed her secretary as she marched sternly to the oak door of her office, watching her perk up. "Melissa, clear my schedule for today, if you don't mind. I'm feeling rather ill, and I just received an urgent message from my sister." She lied calmly.

"Right away, Miss Schnee. Shall I call your driver?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Klein is taking time off, and I can get a taxi. The air might do me some good." Winter smiled kindly, casually ignoring the fact that the city air smelled like hell.

If Melissa also thought of that same point, she never acknowledged it. "Of course. Do feel better, okay?"

Winter didn't answer as she entered her office, closing the door behind her for privacy. Hurriedly, she reached to the back of her skirt for her morpher, the small power coin and holder hidden in plain sight on her belt. She gripped it and gave it a firm pull to remove it, holding it in her hand before lifting it into the air. There was a bright flash of white light, and then Winter was gone.

It took only a few moments before she was in the command center of the ancient craft, frantically looking around. "Blake? Blake? Blake, where are you?"

* * *

Ruby had never been more afraid in her life as she was now, kneeling on what seemed to be metal grates, trembling as she looked around her new surroundings. She could see her sister and their friends also nearby, clearly just as lost as she was at this strange turn of events. There was a huge glass tube amid monitors, control panels that had writing in a very odd language set inside of metal surfaces. She half expected an alien to walk out at any second and demand them to take it to their leader.

It was utterly bizarre to see such movie set like objects around them, and Weiss was half wondering if this wasn't all some incredibly elaborate prank. But who would have the desire, let alone resources, to employ such a prank on them? It wasn't like Vale was a particularly wealthy city, and her family was easily one of the most prominent in at least a four state radius. There was no one that she could even consider being the culprit.

"Guys?" Yang whispered nervously, motioning for the others to come to her location.

Weiss felt like her footsteps were far too loud in the metal grates, ducking behind the control panel by the blonde with her friends. "Where _are_ we?" Her voice was shaking so badly.

"Hey, it's okay." She heard both Nora and Yang reply soothingly. It didn't help her to calm down at all.

"Yang," Ruby hissed, "how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll be okay. I promise."

Weiss knew that Yang had no right to make such a promise, but all that she could do was try to calm them down.

A bright flash of white light lit the far area of the grates before footsteps tapped the surface. All of them hid closer to the panel, scared.

"Blake? Blake?" A voice called out in worry. "Blake, where are you?"

Weiss knew that voice, standing up quickly. "Winter? Winter!"

Winter froze at the voice, jaw slightly agape as her sister came bolting out from behind one of the security panels to hug her tightly. _"Weiss?!"_

"Winter, did you get trapped here too?"

Winter leaned back slightly even though she had her arms wrapped around the smaller frame. "How did you get in here?" Others stepped out from where her sister had come from, the elder girl clearly even more confused. "No one is supposed to be able to get in here."

"These stupid lights brought us here. Well, they're coins now, but they were lights." A voice she recognized as Nora's grudgingly answered.

Winter felt her body go ice cold, shaking her head. "No... That's impossible. The coins were... they're lost. You need to show me them, Weiss."

Weiss pulled away from her sister. "What do you mean? You're familiar with this place?"

Winter held her hand out, her blue eyes full of panic. "The coins, show me! _Now!"_

As Ruby began to hold hers out, a second voice made itself known from the shadows.

"Don't move. I will shoot, and I have _very_ good aim."

A cat Faunus stalked out with a deadly gleam in her amber eyes, her ears flat against her head as the strange gun remained leveled on Weiss. The only one who moved was Winter, planting herself between the girl and the group of frightened teens.

"Winter, move." The girl hissed in a dangerous tone.

"No."

The gun remained fixed in position, though now it was directed at Winter. "Just _move_ , Winter."

"Blake, I will get them out of here as soon as I figure out how they got in. You must have felt the pull like I did."

Yang looked between the two other women, frowning in confusion, her limbs trembling in fear. "What's... what's going on?"

For a moment, the Blake girl looked among the four girls, and she seemed to back down. But her gaze locked onto the coins in their hands, her keen eyes spotting them easily in the low lighting. Her gun was once again locked in place, her expression both dark and hurt. "Where did you get those?"

No one could answer her fast enough and she took a furious step closer, now clearly enraged. _"Where did you get them from?!"_

"They just came to us, we swear it!" Ruby cried out in fear, cowering as the gun jerked in her direction before Weiss openly flinched, spooking the already frazzled Faunus.

They knew that she was going to shoot, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


	2. Too Much Attitude Put Some Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT REVIEWS! I promise that I am not dead, just really, really busy. This is going to have a lot of things going on in it. Lots of things that are dark, and troubling. This is all about redemption and fixing what you broke. Things are out of context for characters? Well, they aren't already powerful, or using weapons. They are regular kids going to a regular school.
> 
> A/N2: You are going to notice that there is suddenly Mandarin Chinese mentioned as being used, and I have no idea what to use to really make it stand out to see that it's not English. If you have suggestions, please let me know! I want to be able to have the readers see that it is translated from another language without it being confusing or jarring.
> 
> A/N3: Cover art is by: The Art of Yolanda Leif.
> 
> A/N4: If you are into my writing, and want to help ensure that more keeps coming, please feel free to buy me a drink. Every penny helps as I write solely in my free time, and I am always dead tired. You can find the link on my profile here, or on tumblr.
> 
> Shout outs:
> 
> Literally all of you amazing people who reviewed. I love you all.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Korrupted.

No one knew just what they could do to stop the inevitable, Weiss waiting for the bullet that would likely take her life. But as the gunfire cracked loudly as the shot was fired, there was no pain; only the sound of it somehow going wide and hitting the rocky walls.

All eyes were staring at Winter, who was now standing in front of Blake, the gun barrel in her hand moved away from the group of teens.

No one had seen her move, and Winter knew that Blake was far too upset to be able to halt her finger; she was just glad to have not been shot trying to protect Weiss. Her ice blue eyes were locked with Blake's, but there was no rage, or hate; only gentle compassion. "Blake, it's alright. There's no threat here."

Blake was trembling, glancing at the teens warily. "But, the coins-"

"I know." She released Gambol Shroud, watching as Blake allowed it to vanish as she stepped away. "It might be better if you let me find out what's going on."

The Faunus puffed up angrily, a low growl in her throat as her ears flattened. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do." She glowered at the others. "If I want to go, that's my choice. I'm going to the cliffs. So don't you dare follow me."

There was an explosion of shadows, the group feeling a tug in their chests again before it was gone.

"But... Isn't that what she had just said to do..?" Ruby whispered in slow confusion.

Weiss rushed over to Winter and held her tightly, shaking from the tears she refused to cry. "I was so scared she was going to shoot you."

Winter chuckled, holding her back. "To be honest, so was I." She released her sister before looking over the group again. "The coins. I really need to see them."

Weiss collected the coins from the other three, offering them to Winter to inspect them with severe prejudice. After several moments of glaring at them, Weiss was shocked as her sister reached to the back of her belt and pulled free a small golden clip holding a jewel, what looked like a foggy quartz version of their own coins in the center of it. However, the biggest difference was that a snarling wolf seemed to be made out of the imperfections in the jewel.

Suddenly, Winter threw the four coins as hard as she could across the command center, towards the pit that was at the far side by the large monitor.

 _"Hey!"_ Nora shouted.

"What the hell?!"

"Awww, those were ours!"

Weiss was both furious and utterly bewildered at the display. "Winter, what the hell was that for?!"

Winter, however, looked completely calm, her arms folded in front of her chest as she held her own coin. "Check your pockets." She informed them casually.

"Excuse me?"

Winter watched where she had thrown the coins, unfazed by the various outbursts. "I said, check your pockets."

Grumbling, all of them slowly began to feel around their pockets, one by one feeling a large coin shaped object in one of them. Weiss drew hers from the pocket of her hoodie, looking at the gold rimmed blue jewel in slightly fearful awe. "But... _How?_ "

Winter seemed to sag slightly, her expression one of growing sadness. "You can't get rid of them. Even if you want to. Trust me, I tried." The moment of sorrow passed as she stood tall again, looking at the baffled teens; this was her penance, clearly. She wouldn't fail this time. "You four have been chosen for a terrible burden. These coins aren't pretty gems, or toys; these are powerful talismans that will aid you. You four," her ice blue eyes seemed to pierce through them, "are the new Power Rangers."

Nora raised her hand. "What's a Power Ranger?"

Winter felt a smirk tug her lip. "A fighter. A member of an order that has protected this planet for millennia. Once you are chosen, you are a ranger until the day you die."

Yang snapped out of her daze, holding up her hands. "Whoa, slow down, crazy. What the _hell_ is going on here? Who was that psycho who nearly shot us? What _is_ this place?"

"And you are?" Winter pressed firmly, trying to use her most gentle tone, even though it was sharpened from working as the current CEO of Schnee Technology.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Right. Well, Yang, for some reason, the power coins chose you four to be the newest addition to the Power Rangers. How these things choose, I have no idea, but they did. And, that was Blake. She's-" her words faltered slightly, catching in her throat. "She's the black ranger. She and I have been rangers for about four years now, going on five."

Weiss looked at Winter in sad accusation. "Why didn't you ever _tell_ me?"

"Because I _couldn't._ " Her jaw set, her gaze now firm. "As Power Rangers, there are rules that you must abide by. The first rule, is to never use your power for personal gain. We are here to protect this planet, not to make ourselves into a circus act. The second rule, is to never escalate a fight, unless you absolutely must, or are provoked. There will be times that you will want to jump to using your powers, but we are keepers of peace, and justice. Bear that in mind. The third rule, is that your new identity is to remain a secret. We are to remain humble, unassuming individuals, neither boasting our power, nor shirking from our duties."

Ruby raised her hand. "I have a question!"

Winter smiled at her. "Yes? And your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby. Ummmm, so what do you mean by powers? I don't understand. Are we gonna be shooting lasers from our eyes or something?"

Winter laughed out loud, the genuine sound almost alien to Weiss; she hadn't heard Winter laugh like that in a long time. "Seriously? God, I think Coco asked Zordon almost the exact same thing."

Ruby tilted her head like a confused puppy, softly inquiring, "What's a Zordon?"

All of the light and laughter drained from Winter's face at the question, leaving a somber, hurt mask to hide how hollow she felt. "He's... It's better to show you. Follow me."

Weiss watched as Winter turned from them and listlessly motioned for them to follow her. She kept close to her sister, seeing that old broken and hopeless side that she had hoped never to see again. It had been so long, such a difficult road back from the brink for her family, and a small part of Weiss was afraid that whatever they had stumbled upon was responsible for nearly destroying Winter. And then an even worse thought struck her; had Winter ever truly come back from whatever had happened, or had she just become an expert at hiding her pain?

Winter halted next to a huge frosted glass tube, turning to face the others sternly, any crack in her stubborn mask carefully concealed. "This," she placed a hand on the tube, "is Zordon."

Yang's face screwed up in confusion, gesturing at the object incredulously. "Zordon is a tube?"

Winter rolled her eyes before closing them, and the glass slowly cleared, showing the ancient figure within. "No, but he resides inside of it, you dolt." She replied coolly. "He was our guide, our mentor. He taught us to fight and how to be better people. Our red ranger, Pyrrha, often sought council with him." Her gaze drifted to the man. "He was very helpful, but very strict. If broke our oaths, he said he would strip us of our powers."

"You say 'us' a lot, Winter." Nora was soft with her voice, her posture compassionate. "You said Coco, and Pyrrha. Where's the rest of the others?"

Winter visibly stiffened, then seemed to crumble, the composure she constantly kept up vanishing into dust. "They're... gone." She choked out in a strangled voice. "You've now taken their place."

With a sudden clarity, they understood why the Blake girl had attacked them, why she seemed so furious at the sight of the coins; they had belonged to people she had cared about and lost.

"Listen to me, all of you." Winter once again had up her cool exterior, the crumbling mask repaired. "This isn't a joke. This is as real as it can get. Those coins chose you, and they decided that today was the day that they needed to. This wasn't chance, this wasn't bad timing, this is your destiny. As of right now, being a ranger is your life. You must eat, breathe, and sleep being one. Do any of you have any extra curricular activities?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I do cheer leading, and Nora does coding for the computer club."

"Quit them. When I say that you will not have time, I am gravely serious. I can't stress enough that your training will consume most of your free time."

Weiss folded her arms, glowering at her sister. "I am the head of the chess team _and_ the president of the student government association. I can't just _quit_ them!"

"Then you can try to explain why you might vanish mysteriously from right in front of them if the pull is too strong for you. It might happen in the middle of the school day, but if you learn how to fight the pull, which takes training, then you can hold out until you are excused to go to the restroom, or some other excuse." Was the firm reply.

Nora pouted. "But, what about our lives? You know, being kids and all that."

"I'm sorry, but that's a luxury that you can no longer afford. While you may mostly fight humans, there may come a time when you may have to fight creatures far beyond what we can understand." Firm yet empathetic blue eyes looked among them. "You are burdened with a terrible weight. Your lives as you know them; they are gone."

Yang grit her teeth. "So, what? Are _you_ our leader?"

Winter seemed genuinely shocked. "Me? Not at all. Who has the red power coin?"

"Ummmm, I do." Ruby chirped.

"Then you are the leader." She stated matter of factually. "I'm the white ranger. I'm not part of the main group, but I will help guide you. I will train you, fight with you, and do everything I can to ensure your safety."

Nora raised her hand again, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Yes, Nora?"

"So, now what? I mean, you keep talking about training, so do we start that now?"

Winter shook her head at the inquiry. "No, not today. Today was a very stressful day, after all. Trust me when I say, you will need rest." She clasped her hands behind her back, trying her best to smile at them kindly. "You also will need to connect with your coins. It will differ how to connect with each one, but when you properly connect to them, you will know. After you do that, you will be able to morph, but only after the power spirit shows itself."

She once again freed her coin and holder, smirking when she heard Yang speak, "Morph?"

"Like this." She held the case in front of her, her face stern. "Wolf!"

A bright, white light pulsed out from the center of Winter's chest, dimming only just enough to see her through it. Slowly, white armor like a second skin began to sprout from under the ivory flesh, covering her clothes and body. The almost metallic pearl surface spread further, gold sprouting up along her shoulders and chest like a breastplate, the center of it almost as if a part of the galaxy was exposed. A visor covered her eyes, the rest of the helmet forming around it as the light vanished, leaving the fully transformed Winter standing before them as the White Ranger.

"That..." Ruby began, her voice suddenly excited as she finished, "was _AWESOME!_ "

Winter's helmet parted, exposing her face to them. "When you connect your coin, your power spirit will appear in it. When you can fully see it, then you call it out to summon it's power." Her hand went to the coin that was fused to the waist of her armor, touching the item. "Mine is wolf."

Weiss' jaw dropped. "Wait, you mean _you're_ that vigilante?! You've been going around like, fighting bad guys, and thugs?!"

With a sigh, Winter let her helmet reform before removing it, holding it under her arm as she fixed her bangs nervously. "That was me, yes."

Weiss made several sounds of confused disgruntlement in her throat, unsure of how to process everything. It was baffling to even start to wrap her mind about these things being possible, let alone that she was now a part of it.

"I know all of you have questions, and I can only answer so many. Most of what you must learn, you must learn on your own. But, over the next few weeks, you will notice that you will change. You will gain incredible speed, strength, and dexterity. It may happen all at once, or gradually, but just be very aware of how much force you apply. Your body is adjusting to the power that is going to be held by it and used on a very regular basis. You're going to be faster, stronger."

Nora smirked at Yang impishly. "Better?"

Yang grinned back, "Faster."

Weiss couldn't help how the smile spread on her lips. "Stronger."

Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Weiss all broke into tone deaf song together, not quite in unison, "That, that, that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer."

Winter could feel her eyelid twitching. Yes, indeed retribution for her sins. She let them carry on while she collected her thoughts, looking at the ceiling blankly. She would have to talk to Blake about how they would train this group; without Zordon and his centuries of experience with training new rangers, she didn't even know where to start. However, it wasn't today. "Alright, you idiots." She sighed as they laughed. "Look, we can't do much today since you've just gotten your coins. So, I guess go home, and rest up. I hope to see you all here again tomorrow so we can talk about this more."

Yang walked over confidently, looking up at the older woman. "We didn't even do anything yet. How can you send us home?"

"Easy. Like this."

With a smirk, Winter focused on the four in front of her, using her coins power to teleport all of them to the grates that would teleport them to the cliff side that she had personally used to for years. She watched as they looked around in shock, utterly confused at how they were put there. "With enough practice, you can resist the pull from your teammates. But, until then, I can easily move you around if I want."

"That's so _cool!_ " Ruby squealed happily. "How do we do that?"

Unable to stop herself, Winter giggled softly. "You need to connect with your coin first. Without being able to do that and unlock your power spirit, you can't do anything much."

"Awww..."

Winter looked at the group before sighing again. "Listen. I know all of this must seem very exciting, but it's dangerous. Deadly even. I thought I was going to be like Wonder Woman, or something, but... I was wrong. This isn't a game."

Nora shifted slightly, nodding at the spray paint on the wall. "What happened to them?"

Winter slowly turned and looked at the names, a lump rising in her throat to choke her.

_-"I've got the coordinates to where Cinder's base is. I'm sending it through to your suits mapping systems."_

_"Got it." Pyrrha replied. "Do you want to regroup with us?"_

_Winter swiftly responded. "No, you guys go on ahead. I've got something I need to take care of, first. I'll meet you there."_

_"You okay? Need us to help?" Jaune pipped up._

_"No, it's something I need to do alone."_

_"Guys," Blake was stern, but also kind in her tone. "if she needs to do this alone, then we gotta let her. I have faith in her." A soft click in Winter's earpiece told her that Blake had switched over to a private channel. "Hey, be careful, okay?"_

_"I'll try."_

_"Good. Now, hurry up and do your thing so we can finish this together."-_

She felt tears burning her eyes, trying to speak around the lump that strangled her. "I did." Winter forced herself to go on, not letting the tears fall, no matter how badly they burned at her. "I wasn't there when they needed me. I failed them. I betrayed them."

Weiss and Nora looked at each other, but it was Yang who spoke. "Hey, what's done is done."

Winter turned to glower angrily at Yang. "You have no idea what was done. People _died._ My _friends_ died. Because of _me._ "

The silence that followed her words stretched on for several minutes, until she turned from them once again, taking a few steps away as she calmed herself. "You four go back up to the cliffs. I need to do something before I join you there."

Nora tilted her head curiously. "Ummmm, how do we-?"

Her words were cut short as they found themselves suddenly on top of the cliffs, blinking through the suddenly too bright sun, and around at the rocky formations around them.

"Oh. That's how." She finished.

* * *

Winter walked through the command center, her morph fading away from her body as she neared the bedroom door. She gently, carefully, reached out for Blake with the power in her coin, halting a good three feet in front of the door. In an explosion of shadows, Blake stood in the now open doorway, glaring at her.

"Did you finally get rid of them?"

Winter ran her fingers through her pure white hair with a slow exhale. "Well, yes and no."

A soft growl rumbled from Blake's chest as her golden hues narrowed. "The hell do you mean, 'yes and no'?"

"Ummmm, well," Winter flailed a bit. "they're the new Power Rangers, Blake. I can't just get rid of them."

Blake clenched her fist, shaking in rage. "Bullshit. That's bullshit!"

"I don't want new ones either, Blake, but the coins chose them. We have to train our new team."

Blake stepped forward, her ears flat against her hair as she jabbed her finger into Winter's sternum. "We? No, no. There is no _'we'_ , Winter. You can't just replace the people _you_ killed. You can train that fucking team yourself, you bitch. I want nothing to do with them."

Winter didn't move from the painful jab, her expression carefully neutral. "You don't have much of a choice here. Neither of us do. I'll train them on my own, then, but they are your team too now." She lost her composure, her fear and anger showing through. "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted new people? My sister is one of them, and I never wanted anyone on this planet to have to do this, her most of all."

"So, you think that just because your kid sister is here that I'll play along? Just act like nothing happened?"

Winter looked at Blake with a scowl. "Did I ask that of you? No. I don't expect you to pretend to be happy about this. But please, don't take it out on them. _They_ are innocent, so don't make them pay for _my_ mistakes."

Blake growled but remained otherwise silent, which Winter took as a small mercy. "I've got to go now, but I'll be back tonight."

Blake hissed loudly. "Like _hell_ you are."

"Blake," she started in a firm voice, "you and I both know damn well that your nightmares are going to be hell tonight." She gestured behind her to where the command center and entrance were. "When, not if, you have a major nightmare, you're going to accidentally pull us. All of us. I might be able to fight it off, but do you think they can?"

The Faunus was deathly silent, snarling at the floor. "Fine. But you stay out of the room until needed, got it?"

Winter nodded. "Of course. I'll be back after dinner. Did you want me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah. The people you killed."

With those cutting words, Winter found the door sliding shut in her face, the unbelievably cliche barb still biting deep into her heart. She grit her teeth as she turned and quickly walked away to the exit, forcing her heavy heart not to break. She wished that she could go back and change things, that she could have been there, but life never worked that way. But now, she had to try and ensure that these new kids would be better Rangers than her. Their lives, and the world, depended on it.

* * *

Nora jumped as Winter appeared next to her in a flash of white, falling off the rock she had been sitting on. "Jesus! Can you like, warn us?!"

Winter blinked in confusion before smiling softly. "Well, aside from alerting you through a slight pull, no. Sorry about that. I'm not used to this either."

"So, like Yang asked earlier, what now?" Ruby pressed.

"Now, we go home. You four have homework, I presume?" Judging by the groans and pouting, she was right. "You might be the new Power Rangers, but you still will be doing homework. If your grades drop, I will be on your case about it."

"Alright, _Mom._ " Yang mocked.

Nora leaned closer to her. "No, seriously. She can be really scary. You should have seen it when Weiss and I found her diary years ago."

"Oh, Nora." Winter's voice made her jump slightly. "Do you want a ride home with us? I'll be calling for one of our drivers shortly."

"Uhhh, no. I'll pass. Ma wanted me to help her with dinner tonight, so I have to swing by the shops. And..." Her words trailed off for a moment. "And I kinda want some time to just, I dunno, think? I guess?"

Winter nodded in acceptance of her words. "Alright. Well, I would suggest that we all go now. Otherwise it might be strange if people saw us all up here together."

Ruby scrunched up her face. "But why?"

"The acting CEO of Schnee Technology Industries and her sister with two hooligans up on top of the cliffs? The media would have a field day with speculation."

"Why isn't Nora a hooligan?"

"I've known the family for years, and our parents are kinda close because of it." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Weiss folded her arms irritably, hissing at her sister, "Winter, they're my friends. So please stop being all bossy and stuff."

For a moment, Winter seemed as if she would say something else, opening her mouth before closing it again. She took a few moments before relaxing, offering a slight smile. "You're right. Sorry about that. But we should really head off before anyone comes poking around."

With several murmurs, the young women split into two different groups; Nora, still nursing her shoulder, started towards the more urban area with Yang and Ruby, while Winter and Weiss started walking towards the nearest road as the elder woman used her phone.

"Yes, it's Winter. Would you be able to send up Tyler towards Mussetter East Street? Weiss and I took a detour when I collected her. Thank you."

As Winter pocketed her phone, Weiss finally spoke up after being silent for most of the walk. "Winter? Is... is this really happening?"

Winter looked at her sister sadly, a forlorn smile on her lips. "I'm afraid so, Weiss."

"Why? Why is this happening?"

Winter took in a slow, deep breath. "I don't know. I still don't know how the coins choose the people. But, my guess, is that the world needs us."

Weiss grabbed Winter's arm, forcing them to look at each other. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Weren't you listening? I couldn't tell anyone. We aren't allowed to reveal ourselves to anyone."

Weiss glared slightly. "I'm your sister, Winter!"

Winter finally snapped, pulling her arm out of her grasp. "That's _exactly_ why I would have died before telling you, Weiss! Do you not get it? This isn't some joke, or game; this is real, with real consequences. People are dead, and now you have to throw yourself into danger too. Do you think I want you to be a Power Ranger? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't."

Weiss was taken aback, recoiling at the sharp, tearful words. She watched as Winter cried silently, feeling both hurt and worried at what was said. "Why? Why don't you want me?"

"I don't want to lose you, Weiss. God, I don't want to lose my baby sister."

They remained silent by the road as Winter forced back all of the emotions that had spilled over, clearing her face of the tears. Weiss didn't know what to say, but watched her nervously out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't seen Winter like this in a long time, and it frightened her to watch the truth unfold; Winter had never recovered, she had just hidden away her pain from them. From her. For some reason, Weiss felt betrayed at that knowledge, but tried to push it away. After all, if Winter had told her, who would have believed her? After seeing it all herself, even Weiss was still having trouble with it.

A black limousine pulled up, pulling them both from their thoughts. Instead of waiting for the driver to get out and open the door, Winter did so, allowing Weiss to enter first before sliding in next to her.

"Tyler? Would you mind putting up the partition?" Weiss inquired politely.

"Of course, Miss Schnee."

The black pane of glass slowly slid up to divide the car, giving the two women privacy. "Winter, _please._ " She begged in a soft voice. "Don't shut me out. We're in this together."

Winter looked at her sister softly before a memory bubbled forth, pulling her into the depths of sorrow.

_-Winter shakily walked to Blake, unsure of what to do, or say. What could she say? What could she do? This, all of this, was her fault. "B-blake, we can't stay here. We have to go."_

_She reached down and tried to gently help Blake to her feet, only to be met with a flurry of blows, her armor taking most of the impact. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

_Winter didn't let her go, instead pulling her close, sobbing with guilt. "Blake. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"You killed them! You... you made me kill them!" Blake shouted between sobs, her powerful punches bruising Winter's ribs through the armor._

_"I'm sorry, Blake. It's all my fault."_

_"You... you..." The punches slowed to a halt as Blake sobbed and wailed, clinging to Winter in an effort to remain standing. "How c-could you, Winter? How could you?"_

_Winter held her firmly, her own legs shaking from how hard they were sobbing. She felt so weak right now. So weak, and so very guilty. How dare she be alive? How dare she put Blake through all this? Blake, the person she wanted to protect more than anything in the world. More than her own sister.-_

"Winter? Winter, please."

The fear and anxiety in Weiss' voice pulled her from the memory, suddenly very aware of how hard she was shaking. She could vaguely feel the tears trailing down her cheeks, looking up at the roof in an attempt to get herself back under control. "S-sorry, Weiss. Got a bit lost in thought."

Weiss, however, placed her hand on Winter's shoulder, her expression full of worry. "All this, everything that happened to you. It's from this, isn't it?" She pulled her coin free of her pocket, holding it out in front of her.

"The coins are a gift and a curse. Of that I have no doubt." Winter admitted quietly before pulling her sister close to embrace her. "I never wanted you to know it. I hope, and pray, that you don't make my mistakes."

* * *

Ruby had barely unlocked and pushed the door open a crack before Yang kicked it fully open, another dent upon the sea of many on the wall when it swung violently open. "Dad! We're home!" Yang shouted, ignoring the glare from Ruby as she quietly closed the door.

"Dinner's cooking, girls!" They heard Taiyang shout from the kitchen, something delicious smelling sizzling away.

"Mmm!" Ruby sighed happily as she walked in. "Whatcha cooking?"

He grinned widely at her over his shoulder, a casual wink cast at her. "I don't want to taco bout it, so just wait and see."

Ruby groaned at the terrible pun, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "No, Dad. Just no."

Taiyang laughed, lifting up a plate of corn and flour tortillas, walking them to the table as Yang came into the kitchen as well, Zwei barking happily at her feet. "Aww, c'mon. I thought it was a shell of a good one."

Another groan from Ruby as Yang smiled, opening the fridge to look at the contents. "Yeah, but those puns were a little," she righted herself, holding a bag of cheddar up high, "cheesy."

"You both suck." Ruby glowered, taking a drink from the bottle of water as the two blondes laughed heartily.

Taiyang dropped a bit of chicken for Zwei as Yang rooted around for the rest of the toppings, Ruby grinning at the man. "I aced the mock test in robotics. Ms. Polendina said I was the only one."

Yang beamed at her little sister happily. "Skipping a grade and acing tests? Lettuce celebrate!"

 _"Boo!"_ Ruby jeered, watching Zwei as he sat up and begged for more scraps.

"Hey, c'mon Ruby." Her father soothed. "We're allowed to be proud of you. I mean, you skipped two grades. Two!"

Yang gently ruffled her hair. "Dad's right. You're, like, a prodigy. A savant."

Ruby screwed her face up slightly. "See, all I heard was 'progeny', and thought about Councilor Phlunt being a jerk."

There was several moments of silence that stretched between them, Yang the one to break it. "Okay! You've been playing too much Guild Wars."

"Pffft. No such thing, Bookah."

"Well," Taiyang held his hands up in defeat, "we have these delicious tacos to eat. So, let's have dinner. Then homework."

"Alright."

"May I issue a bid for cookies before homework?" Ruby asked as she took up a tortilla.

Taiyang thought for a moment. "What kind?"

"The recipe Mom made. I remember her best when I eat those."

"Sure thing, kiddo. We'd all like them."

* * *

Nora held the bag over her shoulder casually, smiling at everyone who passed her. She knew most of them since it was an incredibly tight-knit community, and they were mostly friendly to her too. Even the shop keeper had been going on and on asking about her parents, how her brother was doing with his studies, and if she had found a nice boy to settle down with yet. Nora still had no idea how she had managed to end the conversation with the old woman.

She slid her hand into her pocket, stopping the moment she felt no pain in her shoulder. Nora looked at it bewildered, moving her arm around several times just to make sure it hadn't been a fluke; it had been aching for over an hour easily. But still, there was no pain. In a stunned stupor, Nora pulled the pink gem from her pocket, looking at it in shock, then holding it up to the sky to look through the gem. It seemed innocent, like a piece of costume jewelry, but she felt something in her heart when she looked at it. Something like that tug in her chest when Winter had been doing all that crazy stuff earlier.

"Geez, this is nuts." She muttered, putting it away again.

She still couldn't believe everything that had happened to her, as if trapped in a surreal dream. Even though she could feel the pavement under her feet as she walked, things still didn't seem quite real anymore. She knew she had injured her shoulder, but while shopping, she hadn't even noticed the pain fade away.

The clustered houses eased into more separated ones, tiny yards now using fences to enclose the meager property. Nora enjoyed walking instead of taking the buses to give her time to think, and use what felt sometimes like endless energy. It took her longer, and her mother always worried, but sometimes she just had to try to unwind and clear her mind. A few people stopped and spoke to her as she reached the stone lion statue, pointing them in the direction of the more touristy area with a smile before reaching the more expensive houses. The red fences were a stark contrast to all of the statues, the many groves of bamboo something she adored through her life for their simple beauty. The Chinese influence was heavy-handed where it had once been overrun by Western tastes, and Nora had to admit that she preferred the traditional feel that the wealthy neighborhood had gone for.

Finally, she stepped through the gate of a modest house, the landscaping exuding the serene atmosphere of a Zen garden, relaxing her immediately. Opening the heavy wood door, Nora called out in a moderate voice, "I'm home."

She had barely bent down to remove her shoes when a woman with greying pink hair walked over, the worry apparent in her magenta hues. "Nora, you know I don't like you out so late on school nights. You should tell me when you are going to be a while."

With a sigh, Nora placed her shoes beside her brother's, handing over the bag of pork, vegetables, and rice. "Ma, I know. I was out with Weiss and our friends." She gently replied. "Are we still finishing the pork belly tonight, or did you cook without me?"

"She always cooks without you." An older male voice called from the sitting room, prompting Nora to fold her arms.

"Ma, you know I want to cook with you. Lei gets to do it all the time."

An placed the food on the counter before folding her own arms over her chest. "Nora. Lei does _not_ cook with me all the time. You know he cooks breakfast because he rarely gets much sleep. And he is always studying. Like you should be if you are serious about computer programming. And," she raised her voice as she faced the direction of the male voice, "I always start the rice washing while I wait, Li!"

"Same thing!" He called back.

Nora sighed at her parents, giving her mother a small smile. "Alright. Look, did we still want pork belly tonight? If we do, we need to start it soon."

Her mother's face softened as she nodded. "Of course. And those prawn pancakes you like too." Nora squealed in excitement. "But you can't eat half of the ingredients before we make them!"

* * *

Winter and Weiss walked briskly through the doors of the mansion as they were opened, both of them looking pristine and solemn. They could smell something from the kitchen, but a voice called them to an abrupt halt before they reached the staircase.

"Winter! Weiss!" Their father summoned from one of the side offices.

"Damn." Winter swore. "I had been hoping to avoid him."

"Should we tell him?" Weiss hissed back as they slowly turned around.

"What are the three rules?"

"Oh." Weiss winced. "Right."

The both of them took a deep breath in, then released it before marching to the office, seeing Jacques sitting behind his desk, his hands folded in front of his mouth. "Have a seat, both of you."

Instead, both remained standing, nervously defiant as he sighed. "Winter. I got a message from the headquarters that you had to leave from illness. Is... everything alright?"

Winter's knees almost buckled in relief. "Yes, Father. I just felt very ill, and a headache was making it difficult to focus."

"I see." He muttered, then sat back and offered a kind smile. "I trust your judgment, Winter. And Weiss," his gaze turned to the younger girl, "I heard that you had messaged her to come get you. Is everything alright with you?"

Weiss and Winter had already spoken about what to say in the car. "Yes, Father. I just wanted to come home early from spending time with my friends. I do still have homework to do, after all."

"Ah. I see. Well, I will let you both go. Carry on." He dismissed them as he started sifting through paperwork again.

Both girls turned and left, waiting until they were far out of range of the ajar door to speak. "Jesus." Weiss breathed. "Does he always have to give us a heart attack when he wants to talk to us?"

Winter giggled softly. "You do remember that it's my fault he is always doing that, right?"

"Well, I mean, can you blame him?" Weiss fidgeted uncomfortably. "We were really worried about you. You stopped talking, you dropped out of school, and you barely ate for months."

For several moments, they said nothing, both hushed by their own thoughts as the sound of ice clinking against glass startled them.

"Winter. Weiss." Their mother stated as she daintily held her glass of scotch. "Dinner is almost finished. Are you taking dinner in your room, Winter?"

"Actually, I think I'll have dinner at the table tonight. Work can wait for tonight."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a man in a waistcoat appeared beside Willow, the woman turning to him. "Please inform the cook that all five full courses will be received in the dining room tonight, Horus."

"Of course, Lady Schnee." He replied, hurrying away with purpose to do his task.

Willow looked at the amber liquid softly. "This is a rare event; you joining us." She took a slow sip before looking at her eldest child. "Though I am very happy about it."

Winter smiled back. "Well, I do have a lot of paperwork. You recall how Father was always in his second office when he was at the helm."

"Quite true." She nodded at both of them. "Well, off you go. Dinner will be ready soon."

Willow gestured for them both to continue with her glass before taking another drink and turning away, her daughters eagerly obeying as they climbed the grand staircase in silence. It wasn't until they stood at Weiss' door that they spoke. "So, what now?"

Winter looked back down the hall solemnly. "Now, we get ready for dinner. I might have to leave early from the table, but it's nothing important."

"Does it have anything to do with that Faunus girl?"

Winter had to stop the automatic lie that tried to leave her lips, barely containing it. It was second nature for her to hide anything about Blake from her family, but now, Weiss was a part of that secret. She had a right to some truth.

"I... yes. I have to stay with Blake tonight to help her."

"Winter, you have to help me understand what is going on. That girl, these coins, everything; nothing makes sense anymore." Weiss whispered anxiously. "How are we going to keep this from Mother and Father?"

Winter chuckled bitterly. "It's easier than you think. Just say that you were with Nora after school. They always will believe it."

Before Weiss could reply, Klein walked over, his coat over his arm delicately as he beamed at them. "Dinner is served." He told them cheerfully.

Both of the women grinned at him. "You're back." Weiss fought the urge to hug him. "Was your trip a good one?"

He nodded. "Yes it was, little snow angel. Now, off you both go."

Weiss obediently walked off towards the dining hall, Winter staying behind. "I dropped everything off as usual on my way back, Snowflake." He informed her.

"Thank you, Klein." She replied simply. "You should relax. You must be tired from your trip."

"I will. You enjoy dinner. The usual excuse in the morning?"

"Yes. Thank you."

His expression was full of compassion, his eyes soft and gentle. "Of course, my Snowflake."

* * *

At some point in cooking, both Nora and her mother had reverted to Mandarin while talking, casually laughing about people they knew, reading the newspaper together while they waited for the pork to cook. It was almost soothing for Nora to speak in the language, having been raised to use it since she was a child.

"Nora, have you started thinking about what you are going to do in college?" Her mother asked quietly.

"No, not yet." She replied honestly. "I was hoping to see what I would do best in this year before using next year to start on those lessons."

An made a soft sound of acceptance as they put the paper aside, both going to check on the food. After another twenty minutes, the two women were setting the table, the food resting on mats to protect the wooden surface, plates where the four seats were. Nora grabbed her brother's lotus chopstick and rest set as her mother smiled, holding out the plate of prawn pancakes to her. "Have one. You did a great job making them."

Eagerly, Nora used Lie's chopsticks to pull one enough until she could pick it up, grinning like a child as she all but inhaled it. Once finished setting the utensils out, Nora grabbed another pancake and hurried off upstairs to get her brother for dinner. However, upon reaching his door, Nora made a strange, almost bird-like sound instead of knocking.

"Come in, Nora." A soft voice called patiently, prompting her to open the door and step inside.

The room was very Spartan aside from a few pictures, the large bookshelf crammed with books on medical topics that Nora couldn't even pronounce. There were a few sentimental desk sculptures of sloths that held down papers scattered amongst the notes, Lie looking at his sister curiously. "I'm still very sure that isn't the sound a sloth makes." He stated with a chuckle.

Nora could remember a time when he had wanted to be a bounty hunter, then an artist, but it had been the multiple giant creature attacks that had caused Lie be to start studying to become a doctor. The number of people left injured or dead in the wake of the robot and monster battles was staggering, and their father always had drilled into their heads that sometimes doing nothing was the most cowardly thing of all.

"Dinner's ready." Nora cheerfully informed him, all but jumping onto his rather firm bed.

Lie nodded and turned his swivel chair around to face her, arching an eyebrow as he tucked his lock of bright pink hair behind his ear. "Something on your mind?"

Nora fidgeted, debating breaking one of the rules Winter had told her to be honest with Lie. Instead, she pulled out the coin, holding it out to him. "I was out with Weiss and the girls today, and I found this. Any idea what it could be?"

Lie carefully took it from her, inspecting it from all angles, and holding it up to the light several times. He was muttering under his breath as he looked, even jotting down a few notes; he seemed just as curiously baffled as she was, but she trusted her big brother to see something she might have missed about it.

Finally, he handed it back and frowned. "It's rose quartz with a gold case. It seems not to have any galaxies or phantoms in the stone, which is rare. If I didn't know it was real stone, I would say it was so flawless, that it was plastic." He rubbed his neck, tapping his pen on his thigh. "I guess it was just a really fancy trinket or pendant."

Nora grinned at him mischievously. "Worth anything?"

"Maybe about three hundred. But you can just as Mother or Father if you wanted that much. They would just take it from your college savings."

"Boo." She groaned, holding it up to look at it. "There goes my plans of becoming a mega rich super villain."

Lie laughed as he stood, brushing off his pants before stretching. "So, dinner?"

Nora shoved the coin back into her pocket before scurrying off of the bed, grinning as she dragged him downstairs. _"Yeah!"_

* * *

Ruby was absolutely covered in flour, and she had no idea how this disaster had come about. All she had done was reach for the bag, -just reach-, and it had somehow exploded on her.

Yang, however, remembered it very differently; Ruby had taken hold of it, lost grip, tried to regain control, and tore the bag open by accident. She was all but howling with laughter at her sister's dismay, gripping the counter to keep from dropping to the powder below on the floor. "H-h- _how?!_ " She forced out in sputters, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ruby turned to her in horror. "So... much... _cocaine!_ "

Yang lost all composure, her knees giving out on her as she hit the floor, crying with laughter. Zwei rushed in barking to investigate, followed quickly by Taiyang, the man frowning. "Great. Now what am I going to tell the DEA?"

Ruby looked at her father as more flour settled. "That I defloured the cookies?"

Taiyang beamed and gave her a firm high-five as Yang groaned through laughter. "That's my girl!"

"Next time," A slow drawl of a voice started from the doorway, "leave the deflouring to me."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squealed, hurrying over to the man with a huge grin.

The man smiled as he hugged her, ignoring the flour that now covered his grey suit blazer. "Hey kid."

"Next time, try to tone down comments like that, Qrow." Taiyang firmly requested, leaving no room for argument.

Qrow waved him off as he pried his niece off of him, ruffling Yang's hair gently. "So, how's school? You two staying out of trouble?"

"Of course." Yang half scoffed.

"Ms. Polendina was telling us about the robotics team! It sounded so cool!" Ruby excitedly blurted out. "You can make these awesome robots and have them fight to the bitter death!"

"And you have to also be sixteen to join." Yang added.

Ruby dropped to her knees dramatically, her fists in the air. _"Noooo!"_

"Maybe you should check out the drama club, Rubes." Taiyang teased with a wide grin.

As Ruby tried to swat at him, Qrow smirked, rolling his eyes as he stepped gingerly over the flour, making haste towards the leftovers. "Anything else fun happen today?"

Ruby bounced up to her feet, causing a cloud of flour to rise up around her. "Yeah, yeah! Yang and I were with our friends, and we got teleported by these magic coin things, and we totally became superheroes! Like, you know! Actual awesome superheroes!"

Yang sucked in air quickly to hush her, the fine powder catching in her throat and making her cough heavily. Both of the men glanced at her, then each other, and then Ruby. " _Sure_ kiddo." Qrow stated blandly, pulling out the bag of cheese and a beer.

"But it's _true!_ "

Taiyang pat her head condescendingly, giving her a worn smile. "Of course, Rubes. Now, get on homework. We're out of flour now, so no cookies. We'll clean up."

Still coughing, Yang stood and shakily led Ruby to the living room, sitting on the floor as she regained her breath. "Ruby, yuh-you can't tell them, remember?" She hissed breathlessly.

Ruby frowned at her. "Why not? They could help."

"Because," Yang glanced warily towards the kitchen as she spoke through her teeth, "Winter said it was strictly forbidden."

"Ugh. Well, _sorry_ for being honest!" Ruby shot back, yanking open her worn chemistry book so furiously, that the thick spine tore slightly. "Oh, come _on!_ "

Yang tried to push aside her wary anger, instead placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey. Look. At least you can talk to me about this, yeah?"

"I guess."

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

Ruby tilted her head, curious. "Well, duh."

Yang shrugged bashfully, smiling softly. "This whole thing, it kinda scares me."

"Wait, really?" Ruby pit down her book in shock. "But, you're the bravest person I know."

"That might be, but I'm scared, Rubes." She admitted softly, pulling out her coin. "I know what to do with a lot of situations. I can punch them, or soothe them away. But this... this is something completely new. And I'm terrified about it."

Ruby scooted next to Yang, looking at her nervously. "But, why?"

"How do you think we got these? That woman told us that the people who had them before us died." Yang closed her hand around it, frowning. "You or I could die, Ruby. Maybe, at some point, I might not be strong enough to do something. And that scares me."

Ruby looked at the fist that held the yellow coin silently, a bit of the gravity of the situation sinking in. Still, this was her sister; Yang could do anything. She only hoped that she could keep up.

Why was she the leader instead of someone else?

* * *

Winter delicately cut into the last of her salmon tart, the modest pastry simply the starter for the meal after the salad. She had no interest in listening to her family talking about how well the company was doing, or the school projects that were being chatted about. She for once didn't even care that her mother was on her fifth scotch of the night; she felt nothing but cold dread in her heart. Her father's praise of how well the company stocks were doing did nothing to ease her troubled mind.

"Father, the company runs itself. I cannot take the credit for the work of others." She replied blandly to a comment she had barely heard, and already couldn't remember.

"Well, with you at the helm, I think the eye of the public has softened towards us."

"Perhaps." She took another bite before the dishes were taken away for the next course.

"Father," Whitley started in a chipper tone, "I have an upcoming paper to write for economic class about large companies. Do you mind if I interview you?"

Jacques seemed a bit taken aback, but nodded. "Of course. But you should also interview Winter. She's the current CEO, after all." He beamed at his eldest child.

Instead, she shook her head. "I would rather he interview you, Father. You know far more than I about the Schnee Technology Company than I ever will. I would only botch it."

He waved her concerns away. "Nonsense. If he can't interview you, then why should he interview a has-been like me?"

Whitley gave her a pleading expression. "Father, just let him interview you. Please."

"Winter, please?" Whitley whispered in a hushed tones.

Instead, Jacques looked at her suspiciously, tilting his head slightly. "Winter, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just..." With a tired sigh, she caved, rubbing the bridge of her nose slightly. "Alright. He can interview me tomorrow after I get home."

Whitley caught her eye, mouthing, 'thank you' to her as the next plates arrived.

Jacques, however, shook his head. "No. I shouldn't have pushed. Whitley, please choose another company to write about."

"But Father-!" He started to protest.

"Can't you see it's stressful for Winter right now? Please, think of your sister." The man commanded firmly.

The boy seemed to crumble slightly in dejection as he spoke. "Yes, Father."

Winter waited to catch her brother's eye, tilting her head toward the door. "Pardon me, but I must freshen myself up." She stated, delicately placing her napkin beside her untouched plate.

"As must I. Do excuse me." Whitley added before calmly walking with her into the hall towards the powder rooms.

"Whitley, I know you wanted that project to be something for you to spend time with Father on. I am sorry."

He shook his head. "I should have known he would make it about you." He bitterly admitted. "But thank you regardless."

Winter stopped, frowning at him before nudging his shoulder with her elbow. "Listen. Why don't you keep the project on the company anyways? He might not be willing to be interviewed, but I will help you."

For a moment, he seemed to deliberate about her offer, finally nodding. "That seems reasonable. May I still interview you tomorrow?"

She grinned at him kindly; he rarely opened up to her. "Of course. But I expect you to show Father your skills, and get the highest marks in the class if it's on me."

Both of them turned and slowly walked back together, but Winter's mind was elsewhere. She felt the cold grip of terror around her heart as she thought about Weiss being the new holder of the blue coin; Cardin's coin. How would it affect her? What scars would she gain? How could she protect her little sister from meeting his fate?

Winter sat bad down silently, looking up to see Weiss blandly picking at her food. It seemed that she wasn't the only one of them that was troubled by everything going on.

"Weiss, is everything alright? You love lamb." Their mother inquired softly as she ate.

That seemed to snap Weiss back from her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Sorry, Mother. My mind was elsewhere."

Quickly, she began to eat in earnest, Winter taking far more measured bites. Halfway through her plate, the unease finally ended what appetite she had left. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin and placed it beside her utensils. "Pardon me. I am rather tired, and need to rest. Good night, everyone." She stated evenly as she stood and left.

She walked in silence as her thoughts ran violent circles around her mind, screaming all of her fears to echo louder by the second. Could she keep everyone safe this time? Would her sister find out the truth? Could she save Zordon? Could she ever rebuild what she had lost with Blake? Would she lose her sister, or even worse; would she lose Blake?

Winter was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she ran face first into her bedroom door, yelping and flinching from the shock. She glowered at the closed doors, rubbing her nose for a moment before pulling it open and walking in. She stood alone in the darkness before she sank to the floor, the room around her spinning wildly. The light painted walls seemed to be pulling inwards, as if they desired nothing more than to crush her with the weight of her own fears. Her heart was pounding in her ears like roaring waves, adding to the anxiety she felt. Her breathing was short, ragged. Her lungs fought to pull any air she could into them, and it was smothering her.

For a moment, Winter was completely overwhelmed by the feelings of fear of what could be. But she was able to calm herself down at last. She took slow, shaking breaths to start steadying herself, fighting for an image to hold onto that would keep her inner demons from tearing her apart.

A grainy image slowly started to form in her mind, becoming focused as she calmed; Cardin and Jaune laughing at one of the costumes they were to wear, while Blake slept with her head on Winter's lap. Her memory has long since forgotten where Pyrrha and Coco had been at that moment, instead keeping near perfect clarity of what Jaune and Cardin had been doing. However, it was always the comfort of Blake that soothed her, though it was getting harder to recall with the years passing.

When the anxiety had passed, Winter rose to her feet, slowly removing her white blazer, then pulled at her dress shirt. She had to change before she left, otherwise she would have worn the same outfit twice in a row. Again. After flicking on her lamp, Winter looked at her reflection in her mirror, her eyes moving to the barely visible scars that graced her torso. She knew that most people would miss them if she didn't point them out to them, but she still couldn't help but notice how her life as a ranger had left her scarred; all of them had been scarred. For a terrible moment, Winter couldn't help but shudder at what kind of scars Weiss might acquire.

Pushing away her dark thoughts, Winter changed into a white three piece suit ensemble before looking at her coin, hesitation gripping her. Not for the first time she wished that it had chosen someone else to bear it's terrible burden. She wished that someone else could have been put on her path, forced to forfeit any innocence that was left of her teenage years. But instead, she bit back her worry and took up her power coin, looking at it solemnly. No matter her wishes, this was her life, this was her burden. And if nothing else, she could at least train Weiss even harder than anyone else could, just to better prepare her for this life; she had no idea when the next Cinder Fall would come to earth, and attempt to twist it to their will.

A flash of white wrapped around Winter, and she found herself in the command center amid the consoles for the third time that day. Tucking the coin into her pants pocket, she walked towards the room, reaching out through the coin to inform Blake of her presence. Instantly, a plume of shadows erupted before her, the girl scowling at her.

"About damn time. I thought you had just finally decided to run." Blake coldly sneered.

Winter shook her head, looking at her calmly. "I had to take care of some things and change. I won't abandon you, Blake." She assured her.

Golden eyes narrowed as a low growl rumbled in Blake's throat. "Again, you mean."

For a moment, Winter opened her mouth to defend herself, to fight back, but ultimately sighed, her eyes dropping away from the seething Faunus. "I... I'll be at the computers. As agreed, I won't enter the room until you start having a nightmare."

She walked away, feeling that cold, hateful gaze burning into her back, grabbing a chair to sit near Zordon. Winter turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Blake still there, ears nearly flat to her hair. "Night, Blake."

"I hope you drop dead." Blake hissed at her like venom before vanishing into a cloud of darkness.

Bitterly, Winter chuckled, tears she refused to cry burning at the corners of her eyes. "That makes two of us." She whispered to no one, settling in for a long night.

* * *

Nora lay on her bed, turning the pink coin over in her hand idly. For some reason, she couldn't help but wonder about whoever held this before her; what were they like? What life did they live? Did their family miss them? She honestly couldn't remember much aside from the giant robots and monsters, not even the vanishing teens that had marked the end of those days. No, not vanished. Dead teens. She held a part of the soul of one of those other teens.

The idea was both terrifying, and enticing, playing to her constant need to feel the rush in her veins that her family calmed. Had her real parents been thrill seekers like her?

With a heavy sigh, she looked at the pink crystal in the darkness, wishing that she could somehow find out just what she was supposed to do now. Maybe, and she knew it sounded stupid, she should meditate on the coin. Even to her own brain, it sounded like a shitty Hollywood movie trope, but she had no better ideas, and her insomnia was in full swing. If nothing else, it would be something to do.

Nora held the coin firmly in both hand, bringing them to her chest as she closed her eyes. She took the slow, steady breaths that her mother had taught her, trying to clear her mind and focus on the coin.

She felt nothing but foolish for several minutes, shifting to scratch her nose, elbow, neck, and both knees. There was so much energy running through her still, and it was making it very hard to focus.

"Aww, come on!" She hissed to herself, getting into a better position to meditate in.

Suddenly, she felt a faint something. It was barely there, like the faintest memory of a hushed whisper. She envisioned that something as a pink light, trying to reach out and touch it. It was elusive, but growing stronger, and Nora found herself wanting to touch it more, like a puzzling bit of code that she couldn't help but fix.

Finally, at long last, she felt it so strongly, that the light seemed to engulf her being and draw her in, pulling her mind into a myriad of images, the whirlpool of different lives drowning her in the glimpses around her, until the memories calmed. Nora felt as if she was being swallowed whole by the emotions, losing grip on herself as a single name became clear.

_Coco Adel._


	3. Pink Like Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'm sorry I've been quiet for ages. I have been super busy getting married and everything, and I bring you chapter three! I am really sorry about taking forever, but life has been crazy, and will be crazy for the next several months. I am already working on chapter four, however.
> 
> Warning: Blood, violence, and mild psychological things. This is a flash-back chapter for the Pink Coin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Power Rangers.
> 
> Thank to all of the wonderful people who have favorited and followed this, as well as the few who left reviews. It really helps me stay motivated and to write through the blocks.

Coco lazily stretched on the grass, the blazing afternoon sun hitting her back though her gym shirt. She couldn't wait until cool weather was back, and she wasn't melted into a puddle of sweat. Slapping another bug on her neck, she also couldn't wait for those to return to hell again. Hot weather was the absolute worst.

"Yo, Pyrrha." She called as she leaned back to loosen her muscles. "Wanna grab take out tonight? My treat."

Pyrrha looked up at her from her set of lunges, somehow not even breaking a sweat. _'How dare she be so magnificent. That beautiful bitch.'_ Coco seethed jealously.

As if sensing her gaze, Pyrrha looked up at her. "See something you like?"

Coco cast a playful wink at her. "Always do. You know my taste is always impeccable."

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh, and even Coco chuckled at their playful banter; though both were fairly sure that they were doing nothing to stop the rumors that they were dating each other. While both of them were entirely into men, they didn't really care what others thought. After all, being gay, or bisexual wasn't a bad thing, so why act like it was? People would always gossip, and both of them no longer cared what others thought.

"And yeah, I would love take out. Can we do Thai tonight?" Pyrrha gave her a fairly moving puppy dog look as she progressed to squats seamlessly. "Oh please? Pretty please?"

Coco openly rolled her eyes as she started on her push-ups. "You know I can't say no to you."

 _"Ewwww..."_ One of the girls in the class groaned. "You both are so disgusting."

Coco halted and looked at the girl dead in her eyes. "No, what's disgusting is your attitude. How about you worry about how you can't throw a damn shotput to save your life, and less about shit that literally does not affect you."

The girl let out a disgruntled sound before pointedly looking away, leaving Coco to finish her warm ups in peace. What the hell was Tammy's problem? Was it really that hard not to mind her own business? Coco felt a wave of pity for anyone who really was gay or bisexual; she didn't understand how anyone could stand assholes like that all the time.

* * *

Pyrrha slurped down her lo mien noodles as they poured over their papers, neither of them really wanting to do work with food in front of them.

"Pyrrha, you see Cardin in the last match?" Coco mentioned. "I would not mind being pinned under him."

Her friend laughed and blushed faintly. "I mean, he does have fantastic muscles and a great build. He certainly looks the part of a wrestler."

Coco grinned wolfishly, nodding. "Yes he does. Unf. I would love to feel his body."

"How about that homework!" Pyrrha quickly interrupted.

Coco had grown up around Pyrrha long enough to know that she was still very shy about talking about anything more than kissing. And Coco wanted to do more than just kiss Cardin. "C'mon, Pyrrha. He's one hot piece of ass."

"Now you're just being vulgar."

"Not really. He's hot."

Green eyes rolled. "Not my type, but I guess he's good looking."

Coco waggled her eyebrows again. "And just what _is_ your type?"

Pyrrha paused for a few moments. "Sensitive, kind, and sweet."

"And _looks?_ "

"Looks aren't that important to me." She admitted.

"Ugh. You know, you're a sexy woman. You can be picky." Coco sighed indignantly.

"I know. I just... choose not to be."

Coco rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you have to be such a good person?"

* * *

Coco really didn't understand why her parents were fighting this time. It could be money, or maybe work. Hell, it could even be about her.

"I can't believe you, Lucas. I just can't understand you anymore."

Nope, it was over his obsession with the television.

"Margret. It's just for three hours for Christ's sake! Can't you get off my ass for just a week? Just a fucking _week_ , or is that too much to ask?!"

She lay on her bed and turned the page of her magazine leisurely, as if the sounds of yelling was simply pleasant music. It wasn't anything spectacular for them to fight, and she had no issues with it anymore. Sure, she loved her parents, but she just didn't care anymore to try to stop them. It wouldn't do any good for any of them, and then she would just get upset too.

With a heavy sigh, Coco rolled off the bed, strode over to her closet, and began to root through clothing for inspiration. Perhaps something with a bit more color tomorrow? Or just stick with her signature browns? Hmmmm. It was so hard being so fashionable sometimes.

* * *

"Wanna hit the mall tomorrow?" Coco inquired happily as Pyrrha pulled her notebook from her locker. "No lie; saw the cutest flats there with your name on them."

A red eyebrow arched in interest. "Color?"

"Bronze and gold."

"Why wait? Let's just go now?" Pyrrha grinned.

Books tumbled from Coco's arms to the linoleum floor. "You... you want to ditch school?" Her hand flew up to touch Pyrrha's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. What's my middle name?"

"Coco, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Middle name! What is it?" Coco demanded.

"Ashley. What is going on?"

Coco breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Okay. You aren't a really shitty clone."

Pyrrha slapped away the hand. "Of course I'm not! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Ra. Honey, sweetie, baby. You never ditch. Not even when I had tickets to see In This Moment practically given to me." She smirked at her friend. "So, we ditching now, or..?"

"Now. Quickly, or I'll probably back out of this really stupid idea."

* * *

"Okay, this is way better than psychology." Pyrrha admitted as she caught a runaway dollop of ice cream. "Why have I never done this before?"

Coco rolled her eyes and waved the pink plastic spoon around. "Because you are perpetually worried that you might drop to a ninety nine percent in any subject?"

"Oh. Well, yeah." The cherry red blush nearly matched her hair. "But why are you so okay with skipping class?"

"Because," Coco scooped a small helping of her ice cream, "I already have high grades. Also my last classes are all pretty much nothing."

Pyrrha sighed. "At least I got those shoes. You were right; they are super cute."

"Right?! They were practically made for you." She looked around the food court idly, tapping her cup. "So, where to next? Kinda want to get outta here."

"Hmmm..." A soft tapping sounded from Pyrrha's spoon. "Kinda want to go up to the cliffs. We don't really see them around this time of day."

* * *

Nora roused for a moment when she felt as if something was tugging at her heart, like a needy child pulling on a parent's hand for attention. Her room was dark, still; silent aside from her soft breathing.

A bright flash of white light pulled her attention to her window, but in her haze, her head only moved in a slow turn. A woman in a long white coat stood before her, looking tired, and sad.

"Nora?" She could hear Winter's voice as if from miles away. "Nora, you called out."

"Cliffs..." She slurred, still holding the coin in her hands. "Pyrrha and I are going there... Told her the shoes were for her."

Winter strode silently over to the side of her bed, stroking her hair lightly. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Nora thought she saw tears in her blue eyes. "I see. It's okay, Nora. Go back into her memories. You deserve to know who she was."

"My name is... Coco."

"Not anymore, honey. It's okay. Connect with the coin. I have to go back to Blake now."

Her hand was so gentle on her cheek, as if lulling her back into the trance. "Blake..? She's alive?" Confusion clouded the turquoise hues. "So much screaming..."

Winter sat on the side of the bed, her hand not leaving Nora's cheek. "Yes. She's alive, Nora. You aren't Coco. Your name is Nora Valkyrie Ren. You are connecting with your power coin."

"Coin..." That's right. Her coin; the pink crystal. "My power coin." Her eyes drifted shut slowly. "So tired..."

"Rest. It's okay, Nora." Winter soothed.

As her eyes closed again to pull her into the memories once more, she felt Winter's hand trembling on her cheek.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. It's all my fault you're gone. I miss you, Coco. God, I miss you."

Nora didn't hear the soft sobbing of the other woman, nor did she feel the blankets move to cover her as she found herself next to Pyrrha on the cliffs.

* * *

Coco stretched under the midday sun, looking at the sky through her sunglasses with a grin. "This is great. We should do this more often"

Pyrrha poked her side playfully. "Not happening. This is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Awwww, but c'mon! I mean, I can see not ditching if it's raining, but this? Too good of a day to waste." She poked her friend with the toe of her boot. "Besides, you had fun."

"Yeah, I did." Was the grudging reply.

"Yo! What are you two doing here?" A male voice called out.

Both of them sat up and to look at the source, seeing Cardin, and Jaune walking towards them, the much smaller blond running his hand through his hair.

"Cutting school. Kinda like you two." Coco replied. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Ehhh..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I was getting picked on again, so Cardin punched out half of the football team. We got suspended."

Pyrrha was staring at Jaune, blushing faintly as he smiled at her. "That's awful. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda used to swirlies by now."

Cardin pat his shoulder firmly, the much more slender frame pitching under the force. "I think I broke Lark's nose. But he deserved it."

"Yeah, that's really touching and all, but what in the hell is that?" Coco interrupted, looking at the area behind them.

All eyes turned to try and see what she was talking about, noting that there seemed to be six lights twinkling at then from the grass. Faster than they could imagine, four broke off and rocketed towards them, the other two heading for the old tree a good distance away. The four lights halted inches from their faces, blue, pink, red, and yellow flashing in front of them quickly, blinking in and out of sight to be replaced by another color, as if trying to match itself with someone. Suddenly, they stopped, each light holding in front of one of the teens; Blue for Cardin, yellow for Jaune, red for Pyrrha, and pink for Coco.

All of them froze as they stared at the lights hovering in front of them, until Cardin slowly reached out and grabbed the blue light. "The fuck?" He muttered, opening his hand to reveal a blue crystal coin with a gold outer edge.

Slowly, each of them followed suit, and each light became a coin.

"Okay. I don't remember doing drugs." Coco admitted in confusion.

All at once, they felt a sharp pain in their chest, like a firm tug from a rope. The world lurched and turned around them, the grass replaced by nothing, and then metal grates as the sensation of moving irrationally fast finally stopped.

Coco glanced around nervously as she stumbled to her feet, seeing the other three struggling to do the same, as well as two other forms huddled a distance away.

"What... the hell..?" Coco groaned as she took in her surroundings, trying to make sense of everything.

They stood in the middle of what seemed to be a command center, monitors blinking to life around them. The grate creaked under their feet, their footsteps heavy as they slowly turned around, as if searching for why they were here.

"Winter? Whu-where are we?" A soft voice whispered, catching everyone's attention.

A young girl stood clinging to a much taller teen, her black cat ears pressed flat to her hair in fear. The older woman pulled her closer, using herself as a shield to block the others from getting too close.

"I don't know, Blake. Just stay close, okay?"

Blue eyes pierced Coco as she noticed her watching them, the monitors glinting off of metal on her nose and eyebrow, which was a stark contrast to the fact that she was wearing the uniform of a prestigious academy. "The fuck are you looking at?" She seethed.

"Yo, chill out. Damn." Coco huffed, holding up her hands submissively. "Just seeing who else is here, little miss anger issues."

"How about you just stay away from us. That's that you should be thinking about." She shot back, her blue eyes like ice daggers.

"Winter, please." The girl begged from behind her.

It seemed like the plea reached the young woman, and she visibly relaxed. " _Fine._ Sorry." She sighed, turning back to the much smaller frame.

Coco watched as the young Faunus looked around warily, but stayed very close to the Winter girl. The both of them walked around to look at a few of the screens, Winter pulling out what seemed to be an electronic cigarette to take a few drags.

"What in the fuck is this shit?" She muttered, tapping at the screen.

Pyrrha and Coco carefully walked over and looked over their shoulders, frowning at the screen. In place of letters and numbers were strange symbols, vanishing from their hazy places to be replaced by different ones. "I uhhh... I got nothing." Coco admitted in awe.

"That is no language that I know." Pyrrha breathed softly.

"Hello, Rangers." A deep voice boomed, causing them all to jump.

All of them whirled around in surprise, trying to find the source.

"Please, come closer."

Coco watched as Cardin squinted, looking a bit more to their left. "Uhh, guys? I think... I think I see a talking tube."

She followed his gaze as she slowly moved near him, spotting what seemed to be a huge tube of iridescent what light. With a... face in it? On it? She wasn't sure.

"What the hell?" Coco breathed, motioning for the others to join her.

"Rangers. Please step closer." The face requested firmly, all of them obeying in a stupor.

It felt unreal to be face to face with a giant talking tube, looking up at the image in confused awe. The strangest part of it all was that it looked back at them, gazing between them.

"Welcome, Rangers. It has been a long time since the world needed you."

When no one spoke, the male voice went on. "I am Zordon. And you are the Power Rangers."

"The what?" Pyrrha blurted out dumbly.

"The Power Rangers; a team of heroes who fight to protect the earth from evil. You are the new defenders of this planet from those who seek to control it. The power coins in your hands mark you six as the chosen defenders of humanity."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but is this a joke?" Coco interjected somewhat loudly.

The large eyes locked with hers as Zordon spoke again. "No. When a new evil emerges, if the coins have no Ranger they are bonded with, then they select those with the greatest potential to be a Ranger to take up the mantle. You six were chosen. You six are the greatest defenders of this world."

"Look, I can't even pass _chemistry._ " Jaune chuckled darkly. "You got the wrong person. I'm not hero material. I only dress up like one for conventions."

"You are the ones. The coins selected you, and the coins are never wrong."

"They sure as hell are this time." Winter hissed. "Blake's in middle school. How can you expect her to fight against evil?"

"With training, you will be able to connect to your coins and unlock your powers. You will have some help from the previous holders of your coin in how to fight. Your power will one day be strong enough to take down even Cinder Fall herself."

"Whoa, whoa. _Powers?_ Like, am I gonna be able to shoot lasers from my eyes or something?" Coco pressed with a devilish grin.

"No." The voice replied calmly. "You will be faster, stronger. You will even be able to call upon weapons to aid you in your battles. And, in time, you can call upon your Zords. When you are able to unlock your power spirits, you will be able to call out to them, and take on your armor. Your Zords will reflect these spirits."

"You didn't answer my question." Winter growled in frustration.

Zordon glanced at her for a moment. "She has been chosen. She has the same power you all do. She will be able to fight just like you."

Another long stretch of silence hung heavy in the air before he spoke again. "There are three rules you must abide by as the Power Rangers. The first rule it to never use your power for personal gain. The second rule is to never escalate a fight unless you are forced to. The third rule is that you must keep your powers, and identity as a Ranger a secret. Breaking these rules will prove to me that you are not worthy of your power, and I will take it away from you."

* * *

Coco helped as the light blinded her, hearing the others also crying out in shock at the sudden sunlight. She desperately tried to blink away the pain, using her hand the shield her eyes.

"Winter? Winter, where are you?" She heard Blake calling out.

 _"Son of a fucking bitch!"_ The sudden voice shouted, clearly the woman in question. "Blake?"

"Winter!"

Coco managed to look up to see the Faunus rush over and hugging the pale woman, both of them firmly holding the other.

"Okay. So, now what?" Jaune questioned nervously.

"Now, we just pretend this never happened, and just, you know, part ways." Coco suggested.

"I second that." Cardin added.

"I'm inclined to agree." Pyrrha agreed. "Clearly what just happened was some sort of mass hallucination. There is no way that it was real."

"Except for, you know, _these._ " Winter seethed, holding out her coin. The quartz stone glimmered innocently in the sunlight. "I don't know about you, but I'm pitching mine off this fucking cliff."

Almost in perfect synchronization, the other five teens pulled out their own coins and looked at them before nodding. If they got rid of these damn coins, then they could pretend that this whole thing had never happened. That it had been one very elaborate and strange daydream.

They moved as one, throwing the six gold embellished disks off the cliff and to the ocean below, watching them until they were out of sight.

"Great." Coco breathed, shoving her hand into her pocket. "Now, we can all go home, and never speak of this... again?"

Her hand felt something in the pocket. Something large, round, and disk-like. Something that felt exactly like what she had just hurled off of the cliff.

Slowly, she removed the item from her pocket, the coin glinting under the sun. _"Guys!"_ She shouted in horror. "What the fuck? This... this is fucking creepy!"

Everyone crowded towards her, jerking back as soon as they saw the pink quartz. In a moment of frenzied panic, they all began feeling in their own pockets, each one finding their coins once again on them.

"We threw them!" Blake whimpered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I mean, one person keeping theirs is one thing, but I _know_ I saw at least four falling!"

 _"Fuck this bullshit!"_ Winter cried out before hurling hers once again over the cliff, five others rushing to join the plummet to the waters.

As soon as no one could see the coins, it was another frantic check to see if they had come back, and once again, all six coins were found.

"No, _no._ " Jaune's voice shook as he looked at the yellow quartz. "This isn't possible. This isn't possible!"

"Jaune, hey, calm down." Cardin urged. "Deep breaths, buddy. Come on. In, and out."

Coco couldn't pay too much attention to them as she stared at her coin. This was utterly insane. There was no way they could keep coming back after throwing them from cliffs like that. "Look, guys, we... we gotta try to get rid of these things. Maybe we can't here, though."

"It... it's possible that being too close to that Zordon could be protecting them." Pyrrha breathed.

"I have a forge. I could try to smelt them." Jaune offered.

"Lead the way." Winter stated, keeping Blake's hand in hers. "Just give me a bit to call for a car for us."

"Thank you." Blake's voice was barely above a whisper.

The group walked towards the road as Winter called someone on her phone, but everyone but Blake balked at the sight of a limousine emblazoned with the Schnee company logo met them.

"Hold on." Coco could feel her head spinning. "You're a _Schnee?_ "

Winter rolled her eyes. "Didn't my elegant fucking demeanor give it away? Get in the damn car."

As they all crowded in, Jaune nervously gave the driver directions, then sat next to Cardin.

"So, that explains your uniform." Pyrrha awkwardly spoke.

"Your point?"

"Only prestigious families send their children there."

"Great. I hate it there. Too many rules, and I don't like being the one everyone paws after." Winter's voice was as cold as her namesake, her attention drifting from Blake to out the window idly. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to not knowing each other."

Within thirty minutes, the vehicle pulled up to a moderately sized house, the six figures pouring out of it and into the driveway.

Coco was impressed by how large it was, but Jaune quickly started leading them through to a back yard.

"I really don't want to deal with my sister's asking questions, so the sooner we can melt these, the better." He told them in a hushed voice.

A cement shed seemed to have been converted to a forge of sorts, Cardin helping Jaune to move a propane tank towards what looked like a large metal can lined with scorched cement.

"Okay, hook that up for me? I'll get the smelting cup." Jaune instructed, Cardin deftly connecting a pipe to the can.

"Did you make these?" Pyrrha asked, looking around.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I did. I make cosplays and props. Kinda enjoy doing the metal stuff the old fashioned way."

Coco looked around as well, noticing the weapons hanging up on hooks, helms and unfinished platemail sitting on mannequins. She even spotted a few decorative items and jewelry. Needless to say, she was impressed.

"That's actually really cool." She added.

"Thanks. But I need everyone to put these on. Just in case." He shoved dark lensed goggles at them. "I don't expect sparks, but with these things we can't risk it."

As they put on the goggles, Jaune checked the furnace, then asked for the coins when it was hot enough. Quickly, they dumped them into the cup and watched as he placed it into the furnace. Six heads peered in tentatively as the coins glowed from the intense heat, knowing that when they melted, it would all be back to normal for them.

And yet, the coins never melted. They glowed, but no part of the gold came away. No part of the crystal cracked. After an hour, Jaune urged them to back up as he reached in with a pair of tongs and removed the cup, dumping the coins out into a barrel of water. The water steamed up from the sudden heat, and after a few minutes, the coins sat at the bottom; completely unharmed.

"Okay. _That_ has never happened. That _shouldn't_ have happened." He stated, moving the goggles to his forehead.

With great care, he removed a set of tongs with very long handles from the wall and pulled out the coins, setting them out on a table with a low whistle. Hesitantly, he reached out with his bare hand and touched the yellow one, frowning. "Umm. They're cool. And undamaged."

Coco took hers quickly, looking it over. Just like Jaune had said, they were completely unharmed from the attempted smelting. "Well _shit._ I guess these aren't going away."

She glanced up to see Winter and Blake whispering off to the side, seemingly coming to some sort of agreement before rejoining.

"Look." Pyrrha awkwardly spoke up. "I know that nothing makes sense about this right now, but maybe we should go back there tomorrow. I can't tell any of you what to do. I don't care if he said that the red coin makes me a leader; I don't want to be that. I don't want to force you to do anything. But tomorrow, at four, I'm going back to the cliffs. I hope I won't be alone, but I don't mind if I am."

Coco rolled her eyes at her friend. "You idiot. I'll be there. Beats listening to the folks bitch about everything."

Cardin rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. I have to think about it."

Jaune nodded at her. "I kinda want answers. Even if I'm scared."

Winter glared but nodded. "I'll be there. I want to see if I can punch that holographic bastard right in the mouth."

Blake sheepishly stepped closer. "I'm coming. I want to know why us. Like, _really_ why."

Coco had to admit that Blake had a great thought; why them exactly. Zordon said that the coins chose them and the coins never made mistakes, but also that he would take their power away if they were unworthy. So, which was it? Were the coins always right? Or was it just chance and they had to prove themselves?

* * *

Coco groaned as she and Pyrrha made their way up the cliffs, clutching her stupid coin in her hand as each step made her feet hurt. They still had no idea of how to get into the base again, and she was sore from the stress of yesterday.

"Hey!" They heard Jaune call out.

He and Cardin waved at them as they joined up, each holding out their coins. "Still can't believe it's real." Cardin murmured.

"Join the club, pal." Coco sighed. "Any idea where the other two are?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Great. Let's just get to the tree, yeah?"

The four of them made their way to the fallen tree to wait, though before they got there, they noticed the last two joining up with them.

"Great. The gang's all here." Winter sarcastically cheered. "Now we can all die together!"

"Winter, _please?_ " Blake whined, gaining a soft apology from the older woman. "Thank you."

Blake and Winter held out the coins to the others, all six of them held out in the circle. All at once, they were encased in lights that matched their colors, and were suddenly teleported into the base.

"Welcome back, Rangers." Zordon greeted.

* * *

Coco was so tired from training as she tried to keep up with the classes, but her mind wasn't able to focus. Still, she managed to catch that damn hockey puck in gym class barehanded, so her powers must be doing some good. She had half a mind to just pass out for this test, but at least she didn't have to worry about after school activities. Unlike Cardin. He was struggling to keep up with everything, and Coco had no idea just how the hell he was managing to do that.

She felt the vague but familiar tug in her chest catch her, cautiously feeling for who it was reaching for her. Jaune? Strange. The feeling left as quickly as it had come, but it had helped to snap her out of the exhaustion that had been settling in. She felt full of energy and damn it felt good.

She looked over at Cardin who was nodding off at his desk just in time to see him suddenly seem wide awake. He looked at her and she shrugged, both of them returning to their test. She would have to thank Jaune for that later.

* * *

Coco growled in frustration as she looked at her weapon, her helmet opening to show her irritated expression. First she got a rabbit as her damn spirit, and now she had a fucking handbag as her weapon? Was this a joke? And why did she have to have pink armor?

" _Really?_ The fuck am I going to do with this?" She seethed at the others, holding up the bag. "Bad fashion the Grimm to death?"

As she finished her words, she shook the bag to emphasize her rage, however, the bag opened and expanded, a massive machine gun now in her hands.

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah! Now _this_ is fighting with style!"

She turned her attention back to the holographic Grimm, unloading round upon round into the targets. She could hear the others cheering, Winter praising her happily from beside Pyrrha. When there was nothing left to shoot, Coco turned around and grinned at her friends, blowing on the smoking barrels in victory. Sure, it was just training for now, but they had started seeing more and more signs of Cinder. Grimm attacks were more common place, and even though Jaune had yet to unlock his weapon, they knew he would soon.

They were more like a family now. Winter's cold exterior had given way to expose how kind she was. But at times, she would still retreat back into that hard shell, even though they now knew how to pry her back out. And, tonight, they were planning on all hanging out in the room that Zordon had somehow made for them. They didn't really ask questions anymore when it came to the base.

"Guys! Wanna head to the room?" Cardin called out.

The cheers of agreement were unanimous, and so Coco let her weapon and armor vanish as she joined them. It wasn't too long before they found the new door, and it slid open to reveal six beds, one in each of their colors.

"Dibs on yellow!" Cardin called out.

"No! That's mine!" Jaune replied, dashing over to flop onto his bed.

"You boys fight over the beds. I'm getting out the food." Pyrrha teased, lifting a large duffle bag.

Instantly, the group hushed as she dumped out onto the red blankets dozens of junk food packages and sodas. Then, like a flock of carrion they descended upon the treats, greedily snapping up ones they wanted before others did. There was almost a fight between Winter and Coco over the box of Cheez-its, but it was avoided by Pyrrha producing a second one.

As they settled down on their beds, chatting away, Jaune spoke around the jerky in his mouth. "You know, this really makes me happy. Two of my three favorite F's checked off at the same time."

Blake raised her eyebrow at him as both Winter and Pyrrha quickly moved to either side of her. "What are your three favorite F's?"

Two sets of hands moved to ready themselves as he replied. "Food, friends, and functional onesies."

After a moment of silence the other five started laughing. "What?"

Coco waggled her eyebrows at him. "We share two of our three. Mine are food, friends, and fuc-"

 _"Coco!"_ Both Pyrrha and Winter shouted in unison, clapping their hands over Blake's ears.

Another round of laughter ensued, the group of teens easing in for a probable slumber party. Times were good, great even. And Coco couldn't wait to keep laughing like this with them for years to come.

* * *

Coco watched in horror as Cinder stood before the unmasked group, a crystal that looked like corrupted blood in her hand. She was terrified, but refused to back down, struggling against the Grimm that held her on her knees. "You stupid _bitch!_ " She shouted, fighting to get her arms free. "I'll rip your head off!"

Cinder gave her a lazy smile as she stalked over, running one finger along Coco's jawline. "Oh my dear, I don't think so."

Coco managed to her her feet under her enough to stand up, using her head to catch Cinder under her chin sharply. She saw stars for a moment, then shook her head clear as the Grimm forced her back down to her knees. "Think again."

Cinder smiled at her broadly as she wiped away blood from her lips, kicking the long discarded pink helmet aside. "My, my, my. You have guts, little one. Coco, wasn't it?"

Coco spat at her, struggling again as Cinder knelt down in front of her. She could hear the other four begging, pleading, threatening Cinder as they locked eyes. She could see amusement in those almost burning eyes, smoldering darkly as they burned into her mind, but she refused to look away. She could buy the others time to fight, or run, or something. She could die, and they could have a chance.

"Coco, darling? This will hurt quite a bit." Cinder soothed.

Suddenly, Coco choked on a scream of pain as the crystal was plunged into her stomach, piercing through her armor.

"Coco! Coco, no!" She could hear Pyrrha screeching as if from far away. _"NOOO!"_

Coco looked down slowly to see the sickly looking shard jutting out from her armor, her hands released by the Grimm. She could barely breathe as she tried to reach out and touch it, feeling the hot, metallic blood start creeping up her throat. Numbly, her hand gripped the shard and tried to remove it, but her strength was already waning. She looked up at Cardin, Jaune, and Blake to see various expressions of rage, horror, and fear.

" _Coco!_ Coco, stay with me! Coco!"

Her gaze went to Pyrrha as she tried to fumble with the shard again, watching the red armored woman struggle futilely against the Grimm that held her. She could see the horror and desperation in the features of her best friend, offering in exchange a smile that dripped with blood. Everything was getting fuzzy and cold when Cinder entered her view again. She wouldn't let that bitch win so easily. She had too much left undone. She had a whole life left to live. She had to clock Winter when she saw her, and she couldn't do that if she was dead.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

Coco could feel something pulsing from the crystal, something that was trying to end her already fleeing time sooner. She refused to just die like that. She could still hear the others, but it was muffled, as if she was listening through a wall.

Dredging up her strength, Coco spat blood at Cinder and lunged out weakly at her with a punch, everything going dark long before it even connected.

* * *

The alarm pulled Nora from her sleep abruptly, finding herself throwing a wild punch at nothing as she jolted into a sitting position. Her room seemed hazy, as if she was looking at it through gauze. Her head felt jumbled, memories of Coco fighting with her own, and for a terrifying moment, she couldn't tell which one was the real person.

Sitting up, she quickly pushed herself to her feet, hearing a dull thud of something heavy hitting the floor. In a daze, she turned to see the coin reflecting the sunlight up at her, and she reached down to pick it up.

_"Coco! Coco no!"_

Pyrrha's shrieks of horror made her recoil and grip her head, the memories muddling further. Was she Coco Adel? Was she Nora Valkyrie Ren? Was she someone else entirely? She staggered a bit longer before catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, wandering over to it.

Pale skin, freckles, orange hair, turquoise eyes. Coco didn't remember having those features, but Nora did. Coco also remembered being a lot taller than what she was now. Who was she? Was she really this Nora girl she could see these memories of? Or could Nora see her memories?

Nothing made sense, but she had to get her coin. When she finally did pick it up again, she noticed that the quartz was void of the hare that had been in hers. In fact, aside from one tiny flaw in the quartz, it was as perfect as the day she had gotten it. Had it really been last year?

"Huh. Guess time fli-who said that?!"

Coco whipped around for the person the strange voice belonged to, trying to find them in the strange room that seemed less and less familiar by the minute.

A knock on the door caught her off guard, making her jump.

"Nora? Are you okay in there?"

Coco didn't recognize the voice, or the language, but it did seem to bring Nora's consciousness back again.

"Lie? What... what time is it?"

Nora was holding her head in her hands, grappling between the two very different consciousnesses. She could barely keep herself in charge on her own. She had to keep her brother talking to her.

"Ten minutes until you have to catch the bus. Hurry so you can eat."

The mix of Chinese and his voice helped to keep her focused, driving back the other mind. School. She had to get changed for school. Weiss could help her there, and hopefully they could talk to Winter afterwards.

Hopefully before she went insane.


	4. Too Much, Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'm sorry I've been quiet for over an entire damn year. I have been super busy moving, getting a visa, and just... just a lot right now. I'm trying to not let my stories die. So, without further ado, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's so short.
> 
> Warning: Blood, violence, and mild psychological things. Plot and stuff.
> 
> Shout outs:  
> KuletXCore: I'm super glad you like what you've read so far. Thank you for reading and your patience!
> 
> Jedi Paladin AJ Ray: Well, I'm really happy you're into this fic! And you'll have to read to find out if your theories are right!
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO- Codekiki12: Thank you for checking in on me during my absence. It meant a lot to me to know someone was invested enough in my writing to make sure I was alright. You're an amazing human being. Thank you so, so, so much for your kindness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Power Rangers.
> 
> Thank to all of the wonderful people who have favorited and followed this, as well as the few who left reviews. It really helps me stay motivated and to write through the blocks.

Yang sighed as she closed her locker, groaning from how tired she was. She slammed her head on the metal before turning around, finding Ruby looking panicked right behind her.

"Yang, I didn't mean to! I don't understand what happened!" She sputtered, her voice shaking.

Yang dropped her books and moved closer, placing her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Easy. What happened, Rubes?"

Ruby's hands gestured wildly, her breathing short and irregular. "I just, you know, shut my locker, but my hand went right through it! Like, suddenly high-five the back of the locker through it!"

Yang quickly walked off in the direction of Ruby's locker, halting when she saw that there was, in fact, a hand-sized hole through it. Hastily she began looking over Ruby's hands for cuts and gashes, stunned into silence when there was nothing there. "That's… not even possible."

"I know! And now I have a hole in my locker, and we're gonna be late!"

Yang tried to form words, but her head was spinning. All she could do was look around helplessly before a somewhat familiar figure began walking up to them in a very unfamiliar way. For several seconds her brain refused to register who it was, even Ruby staring in shock. It wasn't until a voice came from behind them in utter disbelief that they could truly understand who they were looking at.

"Nora?!" Weiss' voice squeaked out.

Nora strode closer in a white shirt that had a heart with small slash cut out from the cleavage area, a dark blue and pink midriff jacket, a pink high-waisted miniskirt, and white and pink knee high boots. Her gait was far more self-assured than they had ever seen, far more feminine. She arched an eyebrow at the openly gapping group and walked closer, directly up to Weiss.

"Hey, kiddo. Man, you grew quite a bit since I last saw you." Nora's tone and inflections were vastly different, a bit lower and more cocky. "How's it going?"

Weiss found herself unable to speak from shock, completely ignoring the bell going off in the distance to keep staring. "Nora? What are you even talking about? Why are you dressed like that?"

Nora's face tilted and scrunched up in confusion. "Who the hell is Nora?"

Yang stepped closer and gestured at her directly. "You. You the hell is Nora."

Weiss took Nora's hand and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Nora, please. Please remember who you are. Please remember."

Instead, the girl pulled her hand free. "Look, Weiss, kiddo. I'm Coco. Who in the hell are you talking about?"

Weiss shook her head desperately, reaching out for her again. "No, no, no. Please remember. You've been my best friend since we were little. Remember? We would meet up at the park and I would help you build sand castles in the sand box? Remember? Please?" She begged piteously, holding Nora's face in her hands. "Please don't forget me, please!"

Ruby could see the tears building in Weiss' eyes as she tried to step closer to Nora, but halted when Yang put her hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her sister shake her head.

"Wait." Yang whispered softly.

Weiss kept looking into Nora's eyes, searching them for the friend she had known for almost all of her life. "Please, please remember. Please don't go."

Nora put her hands on Weiss' as if to remove them, but a frown creased her features. She froze, blinking several times. "Weiss..?" She whimpered.

"Yes, yes it's me!" The relief was bare in her voice and face, a soft sob escaping her. "You can do this, I know you can."

Tears rolled down Nora's face as she started crying, clinging to the pale hands on her cheeks. "Help me. Please." She begged her.

"I will. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." Weiss assured her.

"She's really… really loud. She's so confused…" Nora's eyes were full of a tired fear. "I don't know who I am right now."

"Look at me, Nora." Weiss demanded softly, forcing her to look up into her own ice blue eyes. "You're Nora Valkyrie Ren. You're the smartest girl I know, and there are a lot of smart people working at the company. You're my best friend."

"Coco." Nora mumbled. "I'm not Coco."

"No, you aren't. Coco was… one of Winter's friends. I met her a few times, and you are not her."

A blue light flared up from Weiss' hands in a bright flash, and suddenly, both she and Nora were gone.

"Whoa, whoa! What the fuck?!" Yang shouted out, quickly moving to where the two had been just moments before. "Where? How? What the fuck?!"

"You two!" A stern female voice called out, making both of them jump. "Why are you not in class?"

Both of them whipped around to see Principal Goodwitch striding closer, her heels clicking loudly.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Ruby squeaked nervously. "We… we uh…"

"Such an articulate answer." The woman crawled as her eyes narrowed at them. "Both of you, to my office. Now."

The two teens followed her in silence to the main office, entering the office of the principal herself, Principal Goodwitch sitting behind her desk with a sigh and motioning to the chairs before the girls.

"Have a seat."

* * *

Weiss and Nora were shaking as they looked around, taking in the command center in shock.

"Winter! Winter, help, please!" Weiss called out, her voice trembling.

They felt a soft tug in their chests, and a cloud of shadows erupted nearby, Blake rushing over to them. "Coco, I felt her. What's going on?" She demanded abruptly.

Nora's eyes went wide, shaking her head. "Blake? Blake, you're alive!" She called out happily. "Sweet fuck, I'm so glad!"

Blake halted as Nora reached up and pulled her into a very powerful hug, holding her close. "Coco?" She whispered.

Weiss blinked before joining them. "No, it's not Coco. Your name is Nora!" She was desperate to get it through her head.

Blake pulled away with great effort, holding the smaller girl at arms length. "This happened before," her gaze met Weiss' firmly before darting back to Nora, "we all went through this when we connected to our coins. It's like the two minds start mixing up who is who."

"Can you help her?"

"I can try." Blake admitted. "Nora, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"Blake? Who is Nora? Stop calling me that."

"You are Nora. You're not Coco Adel." Blake spoke in a very clear voice, making sure to be slow enough to hide the pain of seeing her friend in the body of someone else. "Coco died. You died, Coco. Cinder Fall killed you. Your memories are messing with Nora."

Nora shook her head in confusion. "Dead? But… I'm here. You're here."

"Yes, I am. But Nora has the pink coin now. This isn't you anymore."

Nora looked between Blake and Weiss, her hands reaching up to grab her head. "No, no, please." She muttered. "Please, help! Weiss! Weiss, help me!"

Weiss moved to stand in front of Nora, holding her shoulders firmly. "Nora, listen to me very carefully. You are the one who is alive, okay? Your memories are the right ones. Coco isn't you. Coco isn't the one who is alive."

Nora nodded very woodenly, sobbing. "I'm Nora. I'm Nora. I'm Nora." She kept repeating between watery breaths.

"That's right. You're Nora." Weiss replied soothingly.

"Weiss…" Nora whimpered as she looked at her. "What's happening to me? There are so many memories. So many memories that aren't mine. Am I going crazy?"

Weiss pulled her in for a firm hug, shaking her head. "No, you aren't crazy. You connected to your coin. You connected with Coco."

Blake placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder lightly. "I felt Coco, so I pulled you here when you pulled both of you somewhere else."

Blue eyes met amber in utter confusion as tears rolled from them. "What? What do you mean I pulled us?"

"In moments of very high stress when you first start getting powers, you might accidentally pull yourself or others to places. It gets easier with practice."

Weiss didn't seem any less confused, but spoke again regardless. "Thank you."

Blake was taken aback by the gratitude. "For what?"

"For helping us. You had no reason to."

Blake opened and shut her mouth several times, finally clenching her fists as she looked at the floor. "Because you have nothing to do with your sister's sins."

In a burst of shadows, Blake vanished, leaving a very confused and frightened Weiss alone with Nora.

* * *

Principal Goodwitch steepled her fingers as she listened to their poor excuse for being out of class, her expression unamused. "I don't care if you forgot your lunch, Miss Rose. Your sister should have brought it here and had us page you."

"I'm sorry." Ruby sheepishly apologized for what had to be the hundredth time in five minutes.

"Don't be sorry, Miss Rose. Just don't let it happen again. I'm letting you both off with a warning. Next time, detention." The woman stated blandly. "Now, get to class."

"May we have notes, Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang pleaded.

With a small sigh, the woman reached over on her desk for a pen and her stack of excuse notes, quickly writing up two of them for the sisters. When she was finished, Glynda held one in each hand towards them. "There. Now, don't let this happen again." She warned them both.

Ruby eagerly took her note, though Yang was far more subdued in her collection. How could she make sure it didn't happen again? Hell, how did she find Weiss and Nora? Lilac eyes looked at the pink paper in her hand with a concerned frown, her thoughts running around like mad. What was going to happen to them now?

"Is there a problem?"

Yang's attention snapped up to those piercing green eyes. "Huh? No! Looks great. We should, uh, get, uh, going."

Quickly, the both of them left the office, both worried about two different things; Ruby was way more concerned about her locker while Yang was concerned about how everything was already turning into one big old dumpster fire for them already. How were they going to manage this whole double life thing? It looked way easier in comics and movies. Nora and Weiss were missing, and how were they going to explain any of this to actual adults? If someone told her about it, she would laugh at them and she was part of this insane life!

"Yang? Why… do you have your coin out?"

Ruby's question snapped her out of her whirlwind thoughts and her focus was directed to the yellow coin in her left hand. When had she reached for it? "I uh, I dunno." Quickly she shoved it back into her pocket before reaching over and ruffling Ruby's hair. "Get to class, dummy." She stated with a grin that hid her fears.

Ruby slapped away the hands with a glower, trying to fix her now mussed hair. "Bite me."

"Love you too, dweeb." She lovingly insulted back before they parted ways.

Life was already turning into a massive mess, and it was only the first day of this. At least she was in this with her friends, so she wasn't alone.


End file.
